Dance Of Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope meet at a dance class, will true love spark, will our couple manage to finally get everything they've ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Dance Of Love-ch 1

Penelope Garcia walked nervously into the crowded room, she walked over and sat down and watched as the teacher walked to the middle of the room, she put her hands on her hips and said, "welcome to my class, welcome to love to dance". Penelope sat there smiling and thought maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all, it all seemed easy, well at least to start out.

She said, "alright I'm going to pair you up and when I call your name I want you and your partner to walk to the center of the floor", she looked down at the list and called name after name. Penelope glanced across the room and saw that she was the only one left, the teacher said, "don't worry Penelope your partner is on his way, he got caught in traffic".

While she waited on her partner to arrive the teacher used her as the dance model which both thrilled and frightened her at the same time, she was just starting to get into the dancing when the door to the room sprang open. A sexy man walked over and took his jacket off and walked over to the teacher and said, "sorry I'm late but we just got back from a case and traffic was a bear".

The teacher said, "Penelope Garcia this is your partner Derek Morgan", Derek walked over and shook hands with the most amazing blonde he had ever laid his eyes on and said, "it's nice to meet you". Penelope felt her body tingle and she said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek", the teacher said, "alright everybody we are to learn several dances before our classes are over but we are going to take it slow because we have plenty of time".

She motioned for the music to start and a few seconds later Derek pulled her into his arms and the two of them started moving together as one, it felt like heaven being wrapped in his arms and she never wanted the dance to end. Derek was inwardly moaning as he felt her body rubbing against his, she was sexy and curvy and in alllllll of the right places.

The teacher walked over and said, "slide your hand down just a little bit Derek, have it resting right over her bottom", he nodded his head and said, "yes mam" as he happily slid his hand down a little farther down her back. As they danced Derek smiled at her and said, "are you from around here"?, she shook her head no and said,  
"I'm originally from California".

He said, "yeah I'm from Chicago and I just moved here about 7 years ago", Penelope said, "I've been here about 7 years myself", he grinned and said, "where do you currently work"?, she said, "I work in the computer department of Mercy General Hospital". He said, "I'm with the FBI the behavioral analysis unit", she said, "ohhh that sounds exciting".

Derek said, "I'm out of town alot", she said, "that must get lonely", he nodded his head and said, "it does", she said, "what about your wife"?, he shook his head and said, "don't have one". She said, "what about a girlfriend"?, he said, "nope don't have one of those either", he looked at her and said, "what about you, are you married or dating someone right now"?, she said, "nope I'm free as well".

When the song ended the teacher said, "alright that was good, that was very good so we're going to call class over for tonight but when you come back tomorrow night be prepared to stay the entire time". Everybody smiled as they tiredly walked over to grab their stuff, Derek said, "would you like to maybe go out and grab something to drink, coffee maybe"?, she said, "maybe another night, I have to get up early in the morning I'm working a double".

He smiled and said, "well at least allow me to walk you to your car", she grinned and said, "I'd like that, thank you", he smiled as they walked out the door side by side. She said, "that's me right there" she pointed to a huge convertible", he said, "ohhhhh I love your car", she said, "thanks, her name is Ester and she's been with me through a lot, that's my baby".

Derek said, "have a good night Penelope and be careful going home and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow night", she smiled and said, "good night Derek and I hope to see you tomorrow to". As he walked away she said, "ohhhh and please be careful", he laughed and said, "will do baby girl, will do" and she stood in total amazement as he climbed into his SUV and drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dance Of Love-Ch 2

Penelope walked into her apartment and closed the door before toeing off her shoes, she then headed to the kitchen and opened her fridge and pulled out the leftover italian food and headed toward the microwave. While the food was heating up she walked over and grabbed herself something to drink and put it down on the counter just as the microwave kicked off.

She sighed happily and said, "change clothes first and then it's meeeeeeeee time", she headed into her bedroom and changed out of her dress and put on her sweats and a comfortable shirt before heading out of her room. She walked back into the kitchen and over toward the microwave to get out the amazing smelling food that was tempting her senses.

She poured the food onto a plate and then carried it and her drink into the living room, she clicked on the tv and found one of her favorite movies, after crossing her legs she laid the remote beside her on the couch. The smell of her food filled the room, she picked up the plate and laid it in her lap, she then took a bite and said, "now that's what I needed, well this and that chocolately goodness from dance class tonight, the one and only Derek Morgan".

Derek walked into his house and closed the door, he pulled his jacket off and hung it up before heading into the kitchen to grab himself a beer, as he stood there sipping his beer his thoughts went back to the gorgeous blonde that was in his arms a few minutes earlier. He could see her in that dress, the way it hugged her body in allllll the right places made his mouth water.

He walked up the stairs toward his bedroom, he started shedding his clothes before climbing into bed, he clicked on the tv and smiled as he found one of his favorite teams playing. He propped himself up against the headboard and watched the game for a few minutes but he wasn't able to really focus on it because his mind became once again filled with thoughts of the sexy blonde, a woman he definitely get to know better.

As the ending credits started rolling up the screen she stood up and turned the tv off and picked up her plate and cup and carried them to the kitchen, after washing and rinsing them she put them in the drainer and dried her hands. She then turned her lights off and headed through her beaded curtain and stepped into her bedroom where she quickly changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed.

Penelope smiled as she rolled over onto her side, she replayed their dance in her head over and over, the way he held her the way his body felt against hers, everything was perfect. She yawned and said, "time for sleep Garcie you've got work in the morning", she then took her glasses off and laid them on her bedside table and it wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.

Derek finished his beer and placed his hands under his head and laid there looking up at his ceiling wondering what the goddess he had in his arms earlier in the evening was doing. He sighed and said, "please don't let us get a case so that I can go to dance class tomorrow", he then yawned and said, "something tells me that my blonde beauty is gonna fill my dreams tonight" as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Penelope got up and showerd and got ready for work before walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she grabbed a muffin off the counter and took a bite and said, "yummyyyy". A few minutes later she was walking happily out of her door, she headed toward her car, she opened the door and said, "mornin Ester, how's my baby today", she put the key in the ignition and sighed as she pulled out of the parking spot.

Derek took a sip of his coffee and gave a quick glance at the newspaper before grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed for work, when he walked back into his room and grabbed more clothes for dance class. He looked down at his watch and said, "better hurry, don't want to be late", he grabbed his jacket and put his cell on his belt before walking out the door.

As he climbed behind the wheel of his truck he smiled hoping the day went by fast so that he could once again see his baby girl, the woman that affter just meeting her has realized that she is quickly stealing his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance Of Love-Ch 3

As the work day continued Penelope stayed busy working on paperwork for new patients and for patients getting discharged, she loved her job but at times she had dreamed of one more demanding. She then was pulled back to reality when she heard someone knocking on her door, she looked up and said, "can I help you", the man standing there said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia".

She stood up and said, "that's me", the man held out a clipboard and said, "I need for you to sign please", she quickly signed her name and then he handed her a box and said, "thank you mam, have a nice day". She laid the box down on and took the ribbon off, she opened it up and gasped in surprise when she saw a dozen of light pink roses in the box.

Penelope looked up when she heard a knock at her door, she said, "hi Lisa", her friend stepped inside and said, "niceeeee roses, who sent them", she said, "I have no idea" as she searched for the card. She picked it up and read, "YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH MY MIND, DEREK", she looked up at Lisa and said, "it's from my partner in dance class".

Lisa said, "tell me about him", she said, "well he's veryyyyy" and Lisas cell started ringing, she said, "I've gotta take this, talk to ya later Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "later Lisa" as her friend walked out of the room. She tapped the card against her chin and said, "they're beautiful", she then flipped the card over to reveal a phone number.

She dialed the number and after a few rings she heard, "Morgan", she swallowed hard and said, "hi Derek", he sat back in his chair and said, "helloooo baby girl", she blushed and said, "thank you for the flowers they're gorgeous". He said, "you are very welcome", she giggled and said, "that card was funny, dancing through your mind Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "now that I've got you on the phone would you like to maybe go out with me one night", she said, "date", he said, "uhhhh yeah, I figure that since we're going to be partners for the next several months that we should get no know each other better". Penelope said, "yeah, sure, that sounds great", he said, "how about Friday night, well that is if we don't get called away on a case".

She said, "sounds good", he said, "we can talk more about our date after class tonight", she said, "that we will hotstuff, that we will", he laughed and said, "I'll see you later goddess" causing both of them to laugh as the call ended. Derek looked up at see one of his best friends standing there, he leaned against Dereks door frame and said, "date, did I hear you say the word date"?, Derek laughed and said, "you sure did pretty boy".

Reid walked over and sat down in front of Dereks desk and said, "so tell me", he said, "tell you what"?, Reid said, "who is this woman that has the one and only Derek Morgan smitten", Derek sighed happily and said, "she's my partner in dance class and her name is Penelope Garcia", Reid said, "so tell me about her", Derek then spent the next few minutes talking about Penelope.

When the conversation was over Reid stood up and said, "when do we get to meet this Penelope"?, Derek said, "after I get to know her a little better I might let you meet her". Reid grinned and said, "ohhhh you might huh", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "yeah I might", they both looked toward the door as they heard another voice at the door saying, "you might what"?, Derek said, "Jayje I" and her husband Reid said, "Morgans got a date".

JJ clapped her hands and said, "and what is her name and do we get to meet her", Derek took a deep breath and said, "her name is Penelope Garcia and like I was just telling your husband you might get to meet her after I get to know her a little better". JJ smiled and said, "awwww look at him Spence, he's flustered, he's really smitten with her".

Reid said, "yepppp our boy is growing up", Derek said, "reallllll cute you two, now if you will excuse me I have things to do", Reid kissed his wife on the lips and said, "let's leave our boy alone, he's got a lot of things on his mind". They walked out the door and Reid laughed and said, "and all of them have the same name and that name is Penelope Garcia".

Derek walked over and shut the door and said, "funny guys, real funny" and the last thing he heard was his friends laughing as they turned the corner heading back toward the elevator. Derek looked down at his watch and said, "not long now and then I will get to hold you in my arms again sweetness", he then walked back over to his desk so that he could hurry up and finish his paperwork because he didn't want anything standing between him and Penelope at quitting time.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance Of Love-Ch 4

Penelope clocked out and grabbed her things and quickly made her way toward Ester in the employee parking lot, she climbed in and said, "home, quick shower, fresh clothes then danceeee classsss". She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot with dance class and her partner on her mind, it wasn't long before she was walking into her apartment.

She toed off her shoes and headed toward the shower, she took a short but energyzing shower and then hopped into her dress and was out the door, she climbed back into the front seat of Ester and pulled out of the parking lot. Meanwhile across town Derek was just pulling into the parking spot, he opened his door and slid out of the truck and made his way across the lot and inside the building.

When Penelope pulled into the parking lot she smiled as she saw Dereks truck, she pulled in beside it and climbed out of Ester and made her way toward the entrance of the building. Derek was standing and talking to the teacher when Penelope walked into the room, he smiled and his heart raced faster and faster as she stepped closer and closer to him.

He leaned in and said, "you look gorgeous", she giggled and said, "and you clean up pretty good yourself", he said, "why thank you mam", she said, "anytime for you kind sir". They both turned their heads when the teacher said, "alrighttttt who's ready for tonights class"?, she looked at everybody and said, "alright it's time to get with your partners".

Derek quickly stood closer to his baby girl and everybody listened as the teacher gave the instructions for the dance, she then told them to go to different parts of the room to practice and then they would dance for the entire class. Penelope said, "ohhh, I don't know if I can do that", Derek said, "you're going to do fine baby girl, just fineee" as he took her by the hand and headed across the room so that they could have some space to dance.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "now this dance I know" as he started moving his body against hers as they waltzed across their corner of the room, she smiled and said, "you are amazing". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you have no idea", she laughed as her and her hotstuff continued dancing, she soon looked him in the eyes and said, "how did you learn this dance", he said, "I went to a wedding with a friend and they did this dance so I took enough lessons just to get by" earning a smile from Penelope.

Derek said, "you're doing a great job to baby girl, every had any other classes"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, I just figured that it couldn't hurt to take a few classes, ya know"?, he locked their frame and said, "I certainly do". They continued practicing until the teacher said, "alright, time's up", she blew out a deep breath as the class couple by couple then started performing for the class.

Finally the teacher looked at them and said, "alright Derek, Penelope it's your turn", he took her by the hand and said, "let's show'em baby girl", she took a deep breath and said, "lead the way hotstuff, lead the way". They walked to the center of the floor and when the music started it was like they were the only two people in the world as they started dancing across the floor.

Her heart raced as she felt his hand in the small of her back, the way they moved together was magical, it was like they had been dancing together forever instead of only 2 days. At the end of their dance everybody clapped their hands and the teacher said, "that was amazing", Derek said, "thank you, thank you", Penelope said. "we had a great teacher".

Derek grinned as the teacher then said, "alright class is dismissed for today, go home and get some rest because tomorrow night we are doing the Mambo", everybody then grabbed their things and headed toward the door. Derek held the door open for her and said, "mam", she walked by and said, "thank you kind sir", he laughed and said,  
"anything for you sweetness".

As they walked toward their cars Derek said, "soooo I was thinking that maybe Friday night you could come to my place if we aren't called away for a case that is and I can cook dinner for us". She said, "you can cook"?, he put his hand over his heart and said, "I'm wounded that you thought I couldn't", she said, "I didn't mean it that way".

He said, "I was teasing sweetness, there are some things that I can fix so we'll stick with those", she laughed and said, "sounds good", he opened her door and said,  
"good night baby girl, be careful heading home". She touched his cheek and said, "don't worry I will, you be careful to and I'll see you tomorrow night", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "that you will".

She climbed into her car and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot, Derek watched until she was turning around the corner before he climbed into his truck and headed back toward his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Dance Of Love-Ch 5

Penelope was practically flowating as she walked into her apartment, she couldn't believe it, she had a date with Derek Morgan Friday night, she had no idea what she was going to wear but she couldn't wait to spend some time with him, alone. She headed into her kitchen and poured her a glass of tea and walked over and plopped down on the couch.

Derek walked into his house and smiled, he did it, he asked her to come over for dinner and she said yes, he was so excited to finally get to spend some time alone with his baby girl. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked over and sat down on the couch, he was quickly joined by his dog Clooney, he rubbed Clooneys head and said, "how are ya boy, did you miss daddy today", Clooney barked and Derek laughed and said, "I missed you to".

Clooney sat beside Derek on the couch and looked up and wagged his tail as Derek said, "we're going to have company Friday night boy and daddy wants you to be on your best behavior, okay"?, Clooney barked as if he was saying yes. Derek said, "this girl's special, I want to get to know her better, she is the first woman that in a long long time that I can see myself with".

He took another swig of his beer and said, "well I'm exhausted I'm going to go to bed", he stood up and walked away from the couch, Clooney jumped down and followed Derek up the stairs. Once they stepped into the bedroom Derek pulled the covers back and then quickly changed into his trunks before climbing into bed, he patted the bed beside him and said, "come on boy".

He smiled as Clooney joined him on the bed, after they were both settled Derek turned the tv on and said, "we'll just watch some television until we fall asleep", he found an interesting looking movie and started watching it. During a commercial break he laughed as he saw his bedmate had fell asleep, he shook his head and said, "you're a party animal Cloon".

After finishing her tea she got up and turned the lights off and headed once again through the beaded curtain, she got ready for bed, she walked back over to her bed and pulled the covers down. As she climbed into the bed her thoughts went back to her dance with Derek, he was so strong, so sexy and the way he touched her made her fell like they were meant to be together.

As she laid in bed she could feel his hands on her, she smiled as she closed her eyes and saw them dancing across the floor, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"one step at a time Garcie, one step at a time". She yawned and said, "time for some beauty sleep, you've still got 2 days to work and 2 days of class before you get the weekend off and you've got to be rested up for your date with hotstuff" causing her to laugh before she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

The next morning came to soon as Derek woke up to the sound of his cell ringing, he reached over and grabbed it and said, "Morgan", a smile soon graced his lips when he heard the voice of Penelope on the other end saying, "morning hotstuff". He laughed and said, "well good morning to you to sweetness", she said, "sorry to call you so early but I just wanted to hear your voice".

He said, "you can call me anytime you want to", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "the same goes for me, you can call or text me any time you want", he said,  
"count on hearing a lot from me then gorgeous". She glanced down at her watch and said, "I better go I've got to be to work in half an hour but hopefully I'll see you in class tonight".

Derek sighed happily as he threw the covers back and said, "I'll be there unless we get called away on a case but if we do I'll text ya and let ya know", she smiled and said, "sounds good, sounds good". He said, "well you be careful and hopefully I'll be seeing you later", she said, "be careful going to work hotstuff", he said, "always baby girl, always".

After the call ended Penelope grabbed her things and headed out of her apartment, closing her door behind her, she practically skipped down her stairs and climbed into Ester. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "you deserve some happiness to Garcie so live it up a little" as she started up her car and headed out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long before Derek was up, dressed and ready to head out of the house, he grabbed his coffee and shut the door behind him as he strolled out the front door with a huge smile gracing his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Dance Of Love-Ch 6

The day thankfully flew by for Penelope and as she was getting ready to head out the door her cell rang, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled as she said, "well hello". Derek laughed and said, "better now that I've heard your voice", she said, "awwww you say the sweetest things", he said, "you bring it out in me gorgeous",  
earning a giggle from the very smitten Penelope.

Derek said, "I just wanted to hear your voice I still have another hour before I get off work", she said, "I'm heading out now, gonna head home, grab a shower and change clothes before class". Derek took a deep breath as he imagined her sinking down into a tub filled with bubbles, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Penelope calling his name.

Penelope said, "are you there hotstuff", he said, "huh, what, yeah sorry baby I was just thinking", she said, "oh really, about what"?, he said, "I'm not gonna lie to ya I was thinking about you slipping into a tub filled with bubbles". She laughed and said, "no time for a bath today just gonna grab a quick shower sug", he said,  
"still the fantasies are there goddess".

Derek was pulled away from his conversation when he looked up and saw Reid standing in the door, he said, "what's up pretty boy"?, Reid laughed and started making kissing sounds. Derek said, "I'm gonna kill you Reid", Reid laughed and said, "yeah yeah" and then turned around and headed on up the hall, Penelope said, "what's that about", Derek said, "that was one of my team just stopping by to make kissing sounds at me".

Penelope said, "awwww my poor sugar shack", Derek said, "I'll see ya at class gorgeous", she said, "that you will handsome, that you will", after the call ended he put his cell back on his belt and went in search of Reid. By the time he made it to the bullpen all he heard was all of his team making kissing sounds and when he smiled Emily sang, "Morgan and Penelope sitting in a tree, G" causing them all to laugh.

He held up his hands and said, "yeah yeah", JJ said, "we're just playing with ya Morgan", he said, "I know", Hotch said, "sooooo how are things with Penelope", he took a deep breath and said, "great, we have class tonight and then Friday night baring a case she's coming over to my place for dinner". Dave said, "could it be, is our boy actually smitten with a woman", Derek said, "definitely".

Dave leaned in and said, "should I tell your mom about her"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "if things go the way I want them to everybody will be meeting baby girl very soon". Emily said, "awwwww he's calling her baby girl", JJ laughed and said, "what does she call you or do we even want to know", he said, "she has several things that she calls me and I'm not giving you that information", he then said, "I'm gonna go get my paperwork finished because I have dance class tonight and I don't want to be late" and they then watched as he turned around and headed out of the bullpen and back toward his office.

Hotch said, "I've never seen Derek like this, could he actually be serious about Penelope"?, Reid said, "he has all the signs", everybody looked at him and Dave then said, "signs", he said, "yes the rapid eye movement, the fidgets, the sweaty palms, he is definitely falling for her". Emily leaned in and said, "I bet that before Christmas they will be either engaged or married".

Dave said, "my Bella will be happy because all she's been talking about is grandbabies", Hotch slapped him on the shoulder and said, "something tells me that she's about to get them". JJ said, "I can't wait to meet her", Reid said, "yeah me either, how about we go over to his place Friday night and meet her", Hotch said, "Reid do you have a death wish or something", he shook his head and said, "no, why"?, JJ said, "my sweet sweet husband trust me when Derek is ready for us to meet her we will".

Reid sighed and said, "you're right", he then pulled her into his arms and said, "how about you and I start trying to make a brother or sister for Henry", she smiled and said, "really", he said, "yes really". She kissed his lips and said, "I love the sound of that", he winked at her and said, "so do I", she leaned in and whispered something into his ear causing him to blush, she then took him by the hand and lead him toward the lounge.

About an hour later Derek grabbed his things and headed toward the elevator, he stepped on and before the doors closed he laughed as he heard Reid once again making the kissing sounds. He shook his head and then sighed happily as his thoughts went back to his baby girl, he loved spending time with her and he couldn't wait to see her again and hold her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Dance Of Love-Ch 7

Derek had again arrived first to class and decided to wait outside for his princess to arrive, when he saw Ester pulling up into the parking lot he climbed out of his truck and shut the door. Penelope looked up and saw him walking toward her and she hurried out of the car, she was shutting her door when Derek stepped up smiling and said, "hi beautiful".

She turned around and said, "hi yourself handsome, how are you doing tonight"?, he stood there looking at her and said, "better now that you're here", she laughed and said, "are you ready for tonight", he said, "more than ready, I love to dance". She said, "you are a really good dancer", he winked at her and said, "you aren't so bad yourself".

He said, "are you ready to head in, it's almost time for class to start" she took a deep breath and said, "more than ready hotstuff", they laughed and started talking about their days as they headed inside the building. After they walked into the room the teacher smiled and said, "alright now here's tonights demonstration on the dance you will be doing tonight".

The class watched as the teacher and her boyfriend as they danced around the room. when the dance was over she said, "now partner up and you will be given an hour to practice and then you will be dancing like you did yesterday, you will get to demonstrate your techniques to the class". Everybody got with their partners and headed to different parts of the huge room to practice.

The teacher walked around watching as each couple danced, she was impressed at how well they were doing, she stopped in front of Derek and Penelope and said, "you two are doing amazingly well"". They stopped dancing and said in unison, "thank you", the teacher said, "you still have a few more minutes and then you will be dancig not only for me but the entire class", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started dancing again.

A few minutes later the class was called back over to the middle of the room and just like the night before one couple at a time danced their dance as the teacher and the rest of the class watched on. She saved Derek and Penelope for last, she watched and smiled as they performed their dance perfectly and when they were through she was the first person to clap for them.

When Derek and Penelope joined the rest of the class she said, "alright class, we're going to try something a little different, on the night of the last class we are going to have a recital". Derek said, "recital", she said, "yes Derek, each couple is going to dance one dance and I want you to know that you will all be dancing in front of a room filled with your family and friends".

Penelope smiled and wondered just what dance they would be doing, almost like she could read Penelopes mind she said, "your dance will be chosen by me in 2 weeks, we have to dance all of the dances first so that you can all get the hand of the routines". She glanced down at her watch and said, "alright class dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow night where we will be reviewing the dances you have already learned".

She smiled and said, "have a good night everybody and tomorrow night we will talk more about the recital", everybody smiled as they grabbed their things and headed out the door. Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "are you nervous"?, she said, "about the recital"?, he said, "that and our date Friday night", she sighed and said, "yes to both".

He took her by the hand and said, "don't worry, I won't bite, well that is unless you want me to", she winked at him and said, "with me ya never know hotstuff" causing them both to laugh. When they got to her car he opened her door and said, "goodnight baby girl", she touched his cheek and said, "goodnight hotstuff, hopefully I'll get to see you tomorrow".

Derek felt his heart racing and he said, "I really want to kiss you right now", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I I I want that to", he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Dance Of Love-Ch 8

Penelope instantly responded and when Derek slid his tongue between her lips she moaned against his mouth, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and inwardly smiled. Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart sometime later gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "wow", she took a deep breath and said, "that's an understatement".

Derek said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but I feel so connected to you", she closed her eyes and said, "I feel it to hotstuff", he pulled back just enough so that he could look her in the eyes and said, "you are so beautiful and I want to get to know you better, know what you like and don't like", she winked at him and said, "what about you Derek, what do you like", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he whispered, "you baby girl,  
I like you".

She smiled and said, "I like you to Derek a lot", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "I want to take things slow and get to know everything I can about you, learn what makes you you". She said, "I'm pretty much what you see is what you get", he grinned and said, "and I definitely like what I see and I want to see a whole lot more".

Penelope giggled and said, "be careful what you wish for sugar shack cause you might just get it", he said, "you won't hear me complaining one bit either goddess, no one bit" earning laughs from them both. He said, "do you like chicken alfredo", she said, "I love love love it", he nodded his head and said, "good to know", she said, "ohhh it is is it"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yepppppp".

Derek said, "it's getting late I better let you go so that you can get home and get some rest, we still have another class to go through before we have 2 nights off to rest" earning a giggle from her. Penelope said, "be careful going home handsome and I'll see you tomorrow night" he said, "you be careful to sweetness and we will definitley talk later".

He opened her door and then said, "sweet dreams gorgeous", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I know I'm going to have them". She ran her hand up his chest and said, "I will to because you'll be filling my dreams like you have since the night I first met you", she sighed happily as she slid inside Ester and started the engine.

Derek stood there and watched as she put the car in reverse and started backing up, as she pulled away they both waved and as she pulled out of sight Derek said, "I think I'm falling for you baby girl, falling hard" as he opened his truck door and climbed inside. As he headed back toward his place he couldn't help but smile as memories of the kisses filled his mind.

He had never felt this way before, he couldn't wait to see her, to hear her voice, to touch her, to hold her in his arms and he Derek Michael Morgan had never ever felt that way before. All the way home all he could think about was Penelope and their date on Friday night, he was going to do everything he could to make sure their first date was perfect.

Penelope opened the door to her apartment and practically floated inside, she closed and locked the door before toeing off her shoes and heading through the room to get ready for bed. When she had changed her clothes she pulled the covers back and climbed in and pulled her cover up and smiled as she could feel the touch of Dereks lips on hers.

She reached up and touched her lips and smiled, that kiss was everything she had ever dreamed of, it was soft, gentle, passionate, well it was witout a doubt the most perfect kiss she had ever had. Now Penelope Garcia had kissed many men, many many men but none of them compared to the kisses that she shared with her hotstuff, she giggled and said it again, her hotstuff.

She sighed happily and then closed her eyes knowing that the man that had filled her dreams the previous night was going to fill them again tonight


	9. Chapter 9

Dance Of Love-Ch 9

Penelope woke up the next morning with a smile on her face today was Thursday which meant class tonight and then work tomorrow and then tomorrow night was her first date with Derek. She threw the covers back and walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes and made her way toward the bathroom, she turned on the water and after removing her clothes stepped under the hot water and sighed happily as the water cascaded over her body.

Derek woke up and threw the covers back and quickly made his way toward the bathroom, he wanted to grab a quick shower before heading downstairs for a cup of coffee before leaving for work. He laid another outfit out on the bed so tht he wouldn't have to come home before class to change, he then headed into the bathroom for his revitalizing shower.

When Penelope walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later she sighed happily as she walked over to her closet, she laid grabbed another outfit and said, "I'll just put you on before class". She then walked out of the room heading into the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and as she stepped into the kitchen her cell started to ring.

She walked over and picked it up and grinned and she hit talk and said, "morning hotstuff", he said, "good morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she said, "good,  
very good how about you"?, he said, "I slept wonderfully, I got up and took my shower and am now sitting on my couch drinking a cup of coffee before heading out for work".

She laughed and said, "we are totally in sync that's what I did to", he laughed and said, "that's just another way that we are perfect together sweetness", she giggled and said, "so true sugar shack so true". Their conversation continued for a few minutes before Derek reluctantly said, "as much as I hate to I guess we better head to work".

Penelope blew out a breath and said, "I guess we better", Derek said, "have a good day and I'll see you at dance class", she said, "you be careful to", he said, "always baby girl, always". After the call ended they both made their way out of their homes and headed toward their cars, as they headed toward their jobs all they could think about was each other.

Just as soon as Derek pulled into the parking garage his cell started beeping, he took it off his waist and saw that it was JJ and they had a case, he blew otu a deep breath as he climbed out of his truck and made his way toward the elevator. When he stepped off the elevator Hotch said, "I need everybody in the round table room please".

He put his things down at Reids desk and followed the rest of the team up the stairs, once inside the room Hotch said, "we have a bad one and it's in Tennessee", the team sat down and listened as they were filled in on the specifics of the case. Hotch posted picture after picture of victims and said, "he is kidnapping the victims and keeping them for 48 hours, raping and torturing them before killing them and dumping their bodies".

Reid said, "this is overkill", he pointed to marks on the wrists and said, "it's almost like this is personal, see how their faces are all bruised", Derek said, "how is that personal pretty boy", Reid said, "most of the abuse is to the face so maybe he knew the victims". Emily said, "that or he is using the victims as subordinates for somebody else".

Dave said, "he is definitely getting off on these killings, see the ligature marks on the wrists and feet", Derek said, "it's hard to tell everything they went through while he was torturing them". Hotch said, "grab your gobags, wheels up in 30", Derek stood up and pulled his cell off his side and started dialing his baby girls cell number.

After a few rings he heard, "missing me already", he laughed and said, "always beautiful", she said, "what's up", he said, "we're going out of town on a case", she said, "where are you going", he said, "Tennessee". She said, "so chances are you won't be in class tonight huh"?, he said, "sadly no", she said, "don't worry we can practice when you get back".

He said, "when I get home we'll have that dinner, I promise", she said, "don't worry about that, just be safe", he said, "don't worry I will", she bit down on her lip but then grinned when he asked, "can I call you later", she said, "you can call me anytime hotstuff, anytime", he said, "I'm going to miss you", she felt her heart racing and she said, "I'll miss you to".

Dave walked over and said, "you ready Morgan"?, he said, "yeah Dave I'm coming", Penelope said, "call me when you can and we'll definitely get together when you get home". He grinned and said, "music to my ears sweetness", after the call ended Derek walked onto the elevator with his team and as the doors were closing he whispered a silent prayer that they found this sick freak soon so he could get back home to his baby girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Dance Of Love-Ch 10

The rest of the day flew by as Derek was kept busy with the case and Penelope was busy with paperwork and before she knew it the time had come for her to get ready for class. She walked into the classroom and over to the teacher and said, "Derek isn't going to be here tonight he's out of town on a case", the teacher said, "thank you for letting me know Penelope".

She smiled and said, "you are very welcome, the teacher put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "Seans partner isn't going to be here either would you mind dancing with him tonight"?, she said, "no I don't mind". Penelope plastered a smile on her face as Sean walked over, she said, "so your partnerless to"?, Sean nodded his head and said, "yeah she had to an emergency and couldn't be here tonight".

Penelope said, "I hope that everything is alright", he said, "so do I" he grinned and said, "so why isn't your partner here tonight, is he sick", she shook her head and said, "oh no, he had to go out of town for work". Sean said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "yeah sure, ask away", he said, "are you nervous about this recital", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yes".

Sean said, "good because I was afraid that it was only me that was nervous", Penelope said, "I'm not usually a fan of big crowds", he said, "yeah me either I've always been shy". She said, "what made you decide to take a dance class", he said, "I'm taking lessons as a surprise for my girlfriend", Penelope smiled and said, "awwww that's sweet".

He said, "she loves to dance and I can hold my own but I want to be better for her", Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "now that's sweet", he laughed and said, "what can I say she's it for me, she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with". Penelope said, "how long have you been dating", he said, "almost 2 years".

Penelope said, "wow that's amazing", he said, "we were college sweethearts and we work about half a mile apart", Sean said, "I bought her a ring and I am planning on proposing to her on our next date". She said, "congratulations", he laughed and said, "she hasn't accepted yet", she said, "don't worry she will", Sean said, "do you really think so", she said, "I know so" earning a smile from her partner for the night.

Derek was tapping his finger to his lip and said, "his MO has changed", Reid said, "yes, he's become more exploratory with his cuts", Dave said, "maybe he was warming up with the others"?, Hotch said, "this cut is shallow and this one is deep, it's like he's changing his mind in the middle of the attack". JJ said, "could he maybe have multiple personalities"?, Hotch said, "that's a great idea JJ, I'll get the analyst right on that".

The minutes flew by and it was finally the end of class, Penelope laughed and said, "thanks for being my partner tonight Sean", he said, "it's me that should be thanking you Penelope". She grinned and said, "I'm glad that we have the next two days off I'm gonna need it after this class", he threw his head back and laughed and said,  
"yeah me to".

They grabbed their things and headed out of the building, he walked her to her car and said, "have a good night and I'll see you on Monday", she said, "have a good night ohhhh and a good weekend". He said, "thanks, same to you, I hope you enjoy your weekend", he watched as she then climbed into Ester and started the engine, he waved as she put it in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot before walking over and getting into his car.

The ride home didn't take long and soon she was walking into her apartment, she toed off her shoes and wiggled her tired and aching feet, she walked over to the fridge and pulled the leftover pizza out and popped it into the microwave to heat it up while she slipped into her night clothes. When she walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later the buzzer was just starting to go off.

She grabbed her pizza and drink and headed into the living room, she plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote and quickly found a movie before grabbing a piece of her dinner. After finishing with her food she laid her head back against the back of the couch and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered herself up.

Penelope didn't realize how tired she was until she felt herself drifting off, she decided to just stay on her comfy couch for the night, she was exhausted after a long day at work followed by a long and tiring dance class. She removed her glasses and then curled up on her side and before she knew it she had drifted of to a very peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Dance Of Love-Ch 11

Derek sighed as he sat down on the jet, he was so happy to be heading home especially since tonight was his first date with Penelope, he pulled out his cell and sent her a quick text saying, "WE'RE ON OUR WAY HOME, SEE YA TONIGHT". He then relaxed against the seat and smiled as he put his headset on and turned on his favorite music and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep thinking about his date with Penelope.

When Penelope opened her eyes she yawned and stretched as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee started, she then headed toward her stairs and she decided that she would check her phone just in case Derek had tried to contact her while she was asleep. A smile graced her lips as she read his text, she then bit down on her bottom lip as she sent a text back saying, "SEE YA TONIGHT, I'M GLAD YOUR HOME HOTSTUFF :)".

She then headed through her beaded curtain she said, "this is really happening, I'm so excitedddddd", she turned the water on and quickly shed her clothes before she stepped under the hot stream of water. As she felt it cascading all over her body she sighed happily, it wasn't long before she was walking back through her apartment to grab her coffee.

Derek woke up when he felt someone shaking him, he said, "what's wrong pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "nothing, we're home", he smiled and took his ear phones off and put them back in his bag before standing up and following his team off the jet. Dave said, "how about dinner at Casa Rossi tonight", everybody said, "yes, well everybody but Derek.

Hotch said, "aren't you coming to Rossis tonight"?, he said, "I'd love to butttttt tonight is my first date with Penelope", JJ smiled and said, "have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't". Reid whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh as she climbed into their waiting car", Hotch said, "everybody go home and get some rest and you can do your paperwork on Monday".

Derek said, "sounds good to me, I've got a lot of things to get done today", as Dave watched Derek climb into another vehicle he smiled knowing that his step son was deinitely smitten with one Penelope Garcia. About 45 minutes later Derek walked into his house and closed the door, by the time he got into the living room Clooney came running and jumped up on him barking.

He rubbed the dog between the ears and said, "did you miss daddy boy", Clooney wagged his tail and barked again letting Derek know he had indeed missed him while he was away on a case. Derek then grabbed his cell off his side and smiled as he made a call and when it was over he said, "she's gonna love this", he then turned around and headed into the kitchen to make his list of things that he would need for dinner.

Penelope was working on a chart when she heard a knock at the door, she looked up to see a delivery boy standing there, she said, "can I help you"?, he said, "yes mam,  
I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia". She stood up and said, "that's me", he walked over to her and said, "I need for you to sign please", she took the pen in her fingers and quickly signed her name.

The delivery boy said, "have a nice day mam" and she said, "thanks, you to" and then she watched as he disappeared out into the hall, Penelope then turned her attention to the box in her hands. She shook it and said, "hmmmm", she then put it down on her desk and looked for a card, she opened the card and laughed when she read, "sweets for my sweet, I'm counting the minutes till tonight".

She opened the lid and saw a box of her favorite chocolates, she licked her lips as she put one of the pieces of candy to her lips and said, "that's delicious", she then picked up her cell and sent a text saying, "Thanks for the candy, it's delicious, I can't wait for tonight". She then sighed happily as she looked down at her watch and saw that the morning was almost gone.

Derek was in the middle of the supermarket when his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his side and grinned as he sent back another text saying, "You are very welcome gorgeous". A few minutes later he had everything he would need as he headed up front to the registers, as he loaded his bags into the cab of the truck all he could do was smile as thoughts of Penelope once again filled his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Dance Of Love-Ch 12

Penelope nervously looked at herself in the mirror, she had decided on a black strapless dress, she turned around and said, "not bad Garcie", she then turned around and headed back through her apartment. She put her cell in her purse, grabbed her keys, turned off her lights and then happily headed out the door closing and locking it behind her.

Derek took one final look at himself in the mirror and smiled as he turned the light off and headed back downstairs to check on dinner, the aroma of chicken alfredo filled the air. He pulled the oven door down and said, "looking good, we'll just turn the oven off and let it stay in a few more minutes until Penelope gets here", he then puts the rolls in a plate and puts them in the center of the table.

He puts the finishing touches on the salad and sprinkles a little salt on the baked potatoes and said, "now once baby girl gets here we'll be in business", he reached up in the cabinet and got down two glasses and put them down beside their plates. He stood there with his arms crossed and said, "perfect" and as he was walking back into the living room he heard a knock at his door.

Derek smiled as he headed across the room, he put his hand on the knob and as he opened the door and saw her standing there in that black dress his heart started racing and his mouth went dry. He said, "come in beautiful, come in", she stepped inside and said, "thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "sure thing malady" and they both laughed as they headed into the living room.

She looked around and said, "wow, this is beautiful", he said, "thanks, I did most of this work myself", she said, "you are really talented hotstuff", he grinned and said, "thank you sweetness". Penelope said, "something smells delicious", he said, "I hope you hungry because we are having chicken alfredo, baked potatoes, salad,  
bread, wine and for dessert double chocolate cheesecake".

Penelope said, "are you trying to spoil me"?, he said, "maybeeee", she giggled and said, "keep it up sug" earning a laugh from Derek, he walked over and turned on some soft romantic music. He walked over and intertwined their fingers and said, "how about a dance before dinner"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good", he then gently pulled her into his arms as they started swaying across her living room.

He closed his eyes and smiled as the smell of honeysuckle and lilacs filled his senses, Penelope sighed happily as his hand slid down to the curve of her back and then slowly started making it's way down lower. She bit down on her bottom lip as his hand stopped just over the swell of her butt, she then smiled as Derek took a deep breath and said, "you smell and feel amazing".

Penelope said, "t t thank you", he pulled back and said, "I'd really like to kiss you", she said, "I'd like that to", he cupped her face in his hands and then ever so slowly started leaning in until his lips gently pressed against hers. She instanty responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, Derek quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like an eternity before they pulled apart gasping for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "h h how about we head into the dining room for some dinner", she said, "I think we better". He smiled as he once again intertwined their fingers and led her through the living room and into the dining room.

The table looked beautiful and in the center was a beautiful centerpiece filled with roses, pink roses, she smiled and said, "pink roses"?, he said, "I want everything to be perfect for you baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "as long as we're here together it will be", he winked at her and then pulled her chair out and after she sat down he said, "I'll be right back".

She blew out a deep breath and watched as Derek walked into the kitchen only to come back a few minutes later with their food, he placed it on the table and then said,  
"I hope wine is alright", she said, "yeah it's good". He poured them both a glass before joining her at the table, he said, "I'd like to make a toast", they both then raised their glasses.

He smiled at her and said, "here's to the first of hopefully many wonderful nights together", they clinked glasses and she said, "I couldn't have said it better", after they both took a sip they then started enjoying the delicious meal Derek had prepared.


	13. Chapter 13

Dance Of Love-Ch 13

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, she looked so amazing, that dress she was wearing was hugging her beautiful body in allll the right places, her smile practically lit up the room and her laugh was filling his heart with joy. He reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I've been looking forward to our date tonight".

She smiled and said, "me to hotstuff, me to", he sighed and said, "so how was dance class"?, she said, "it was great", he said, "great huh"?, she said, "I missed you of course buttttt Todds partner wasn't there either so she paired us up for the night". Derek said, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you lastnight", she said, "you would have been there if you could, I know that".

He nodded his head and said, "that's one of the downfalls of my job unfortunately", she said, "I can relate to working all the time, some weeks I'm so exhausted that all I want to do is sleep the weekend away". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm hoping that you and I can spend a lot more time alone together".

Penelope blushed and bit down on her lip as she said, "I'd love that, I love spending time alone with you", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "as far as I know we're off all weekend sooooo would you like to maybe"? and before he could finish she said, "yes". Derek smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her pink and perfect lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "how about we finish our wine in the living room"?, she grinned and said, "I love that idea", he stood up and held his hand out to her and she happily slid her hand in his. As they headed into the living room he said, "have I told you how beautiful you are tonight"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you've mentioned it a time or two".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "and you Derek Morgan are the sexiest man I've ever seen". He touched her cheek and said, "I've been waiting all of my life for someone like you", she said, "me to, I've never connected with anybody else like I do with you".

Derek leaned in and said, "I feel it sweetness, I feel that pull and I never want it to end", she smiled lovingly into his eyes and said, "I never want it to end either Derek, not ever". Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dereks hand sliding up and down her arm, he then leaned in and started pressing his lips ever so gently against the sensitive skin on her neck.

He kissed his way from her neck up to her lips and then he said, "you're beautiful, you're perfect and you're all mine", he then started kissing his way back down to the curve of her creamy skin. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and moaned lowly as her entire body started tingling as Dereks lips kissed every kissable inch he could.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as he slid his hand down her body resting it right above her thigh, Penelope said, "D D Derek", he pulled away and said, "yes baby girl". She said, "w w we can't do this", he said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to rush you into something you weren't ready for", she said, "I know handsome, I know".

He ran his finger up and down her thigh and said, "I meant every word I said about wanting to take things slow but I can't control myself when I'm with you", she looked into his eyes and knew instantly that he was telling her the truth. He sat back against the couch and said, "I care a lot about you Penelope and I would never ever do anything to risk losing you".

Penelope said, "I wouldn't either, I to care a lot about you", he smiled and said, "I'm falling for you like I've never fell for anybody else before", she then lunged in and crashed her lips against his. She didn't waste any time straddling his waist as hands roamed all over each others bodies, Derek knew what was happening, he knew that he was without a doubt falling head over heels in love with Penelope.

Penelope moaned against Dereks lips as she ripped the front of his shirt open and then she said, "sorry, I'll buy you another one", he shed his shirt and said, "don't worry about it" as he claimed her lips with his as he laid them both down on the couch as they continued to practically devour each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Dance Of Love-Ch 14

Dereks hand slid up her thigh and she couldn't help but moan his name, he smiled against her lips and as he started kissing his way down her beautiful body they were  
both pulled from their bliss by the sound of his cell ringing. He said, "noooo, not now", she kissed his lips and said, "you better get that it might be important",  
he blew out a breath as he raised up and reached down and pulled his cell off his belt.

He looked down and then closed his eyes as he hit talk and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "I know that we were suppose to be off but", Derek said, "no man, not now, not  
tonight". Hotch said, "I know that you are on your first date but their is nobody else to send, all the other teams are already out", Derek looked down at the angel  
laying in front of him and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can".

After the call ended Derek said, "sorry sweetness but I've", she sat up and said, "you've gotta leave, right"?, he said, "yeah, all the other teams are already out  
of town so they have no choice but to send us". She looked down at the couch and said, "maybe it's good that you got that call", he said, "good, how", she said, "we  
were moving wayyyyy to fast and something needed to slow us down".

He put his finger under her chin and said, "was I pushing you to hard"?, she said, "it was me that was practically mauling you handsome so no you were pushing me at  
all". Derek smiled at her and said, "I promise that when we get back that we'll go out maybe for dinner and dancing, or maybe a movie", she said, "that sounds great  
to me".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he could tell that something was bothering her and he asked, "what's wrong"?, she blew  
out a breath and said, "I'm sorry". He said, "sorry, sorry for what"?, she sighed and said, "practically having my way with you, this isn't the way I want things to  
be with us".

He nodded his head and said, "me either, I want us to take our time and get to know each other, I want us to go out on dates, many many dates and I want you to meet  
my family". She smiled and said, "really"?, caressed her cheek and said, "yes really, you are an important part of my life, you are my girlfriend", she giggled and  
said, "g g girlfriend"?, he said, "yes girlfriend, you're my woman now and I Derek Morgan am your man".

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "well man of mine you better get that sexy tush of yours back to your office before they send out a search party  
for ya". They stood up and grabbed their things as they headed toward the front door, he grabbed his gobag and threw it into the back of his truck before opening her  
door.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "be careful going home and I promise that I'll call you when I can", she brushed her lips against his and said, "please  
be careful". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "always goddess, always", she smiled and said, "I'll miss you", he watched her sit down in Ester and then  
he said, "I'll miss you to".

Penelope winked and said, "see you when you get back sugar shack", he laughed and said, "that you will sweetness, that you will", he stood there watching as her car  
disappeared at the curve. He then climbed into his truck and put it in gear and headed toward the BAU, he hated that their date had to end but glad that they had once  
again decided to take things slow, he wanted to woo her, woo her Derek Morgan style and she wasn't going to know what hit her, he was going to show her that they were  
destined to be together.

A few minutes later Penelope was walking into her apartment, after shutting the door she leaned against it with a huge smile on her face, she then covered her reddened  
cheeks and said, "way to go Garcie, rape that man why don't ya". She toed off her shoes and said, "you need to take things slow and if you we're meant to be together  
we will be".

She walked through her apartment and changed into her sweats and night shirt, she then plopped down on the couch and sighed as she grabbed the remote and turned the  
tv on. As she laid on the couch she couldn't help but wonder what Derek was doing, meanwhile across town Derek was walking into the round table room, he sat down in  
his seat and looked up at Hotch as the briefing began.


	15. Chapter 15

Dance Of Love-Ch 15

The weekend seemed to fly by and with Derek gone away on a case she spent the time cleaning her apartment and practicing the dance moves, she had talked to Derek on the phone several times but that didn't keep her from missing him. She sighs as she walks out of the bathroom Monday morning, she heads through to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before heading out the door.

As she climbed into Ester her cell started ringing, she smiled when she saw "Derek" flashing on her ID, she hit talk and said, "good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "good morning to you to baby girl". Derek sighed and said, "how's my girl", Penelope said, "missing her man, how are things there", he said, "the same, we still can't figure out who the unsub is".

Penelope said, "have you tried pulling up the information on his laptop to see if there is anything in it"?, he said, "we tried but our analyst can't seem to crack his code". She said, "tell your analyst to try a single based code entry and that will help narrow the numbers down", he said, "so it's like seeing what numbers or letters he's been using a lot"?, she said, "yep and that might help you to narrow the code down".

Derek said, "thanks angel", she said, "anything for you sugar", he said, "I don't know if I'm going to make it back in time for class but I'm going to do everything I can". She said, "just be careful and we'll talk later", he said, "be safe gorgeous and we will definitley talk later", after the call ended she started her car and pulled out of her parking spot.

Derek walked over to Hotch and told him what Penelope said, he smiled and said, "it's worth a try, he then called the tech and filled them in on what to do and about 30 minutes later he called back with the code to unlock the computer. Hotch then looked at Derek and said, "Penelopes a genius, we never would have figured this out without her".

He smiled and said, "my girl is a computer whiz Hotch", he said, "I wonder if she would be interested in coming to work for me"?, Derek said, "are you serious", he nodded his head and said, "more than serious, she's amazing and I want a woman of her skills working for me". Derek said, "I'll talk to her when we get home and see what she says".

Hotch looked down at the computer screen as picture after picture of the victims appeared in front of him, Reid said, "wait, who's that"?, Hotch said, "that's a good question". A few minutes later the tech called back and said, "the woman in the picture is Anita Lange 23 and she lives at 23 Butler Street which is about 3 miles from where you are right now".

Penelope was working hard on some new files when she looked up to see one of her suprevisors walking toward her desk, she looked up and said, "hello sir", he grinned and said, "good afternoon Penelope". She said, "is something wrong", he said, "no, no nothing's wrong there is something that I would like to talk to you about", she nodded her head yes and motioned for him to sit down.

He looked at her and said, "before we get started I want you to know that you are doing an amazing job here", she said, "thank you sir, that means a lot", he took a deep breath and said, "I was called about you today". She said, "about me sir", he said, "yes and from someone that I never thought that I'd hear from", she just looked puzzedly at him and said, "I don't understand".

He crossed his legs and said, "how long have you worked for me", she said, "almost 7 years sir", he said, "you are a valued employee, everybody loves you here and I don't know anybody else that has your skill set". Penelope said, "thank you sir, you're to kind", he said, "I only call them like I see them Penelope", she said, "who called you about me sir"?, he said, "I recieved a call from none other than Bob Thomas, he's the owner of several hospitals all over the world".

She smiled and said, "and he called about me"?, he nodded his head and said, "he's been following your progress since you started here and he contacted me this morning about you". Penelope said, "does he need me to help him with something"?, he nodded his head and said, "he's offering you a job", her mouth flew open and she said, "a a a job".

He smiled and said, "yes a job, he wants you to come work for him as the head of your own department", she grinned and said, "my own department, I like the sound of that". He nodded his head and said, "he also said that a house comes with the job, a huge salary, a company car and of course the 2 weeks a year vacation", she took a deep breath and he said, "but".

Penelope said, "but"?, he said, "the job starts at the end of the month", she said, "e e end of this month"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, it starts in 3 weeks Penelope". He stood up and handed her a card and said, "this has all of his reachable numbers on it, he wants you to take your time and think things over", she then watched as he walked away.

She looked down at the card in her hand and wondered, "what am I going to do"?, she was pulled from her thoughts when she looked up to see a delivery boy standing in her door with a huge teddy bear. She grinned and said, "may I help you"?, he said, "are you Penelope Garcia"?, she said, "I am", he said, "I need for you to sign here please".

She sighed her name and said, "thank you", he said, "you're welcome mam, have a good day", after he walked out into the hall she reached for the card and smiled as she read, "something for you to cuddle with till I get home". A huge smile graced her lips again but that smile soon fell when she looked at the other card that was laying on her desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Dance Of Love-Ch 16

The next few hours passed by and she still had no idea what she was going to do but she knew one thing, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Derek and let him know about the offer. She grinned as she hugged the teddybear up before placing it on her bed so that she could get ready for class, when she walked out of her apartment a few minutes later she sighed and hoped that Derek would be at class.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "how much longer man"?, Dave said, "what are you 5"?, he said, "I have dance class tonight and I don't want to miss the chance to get to see Penelope". Emily laughed and said, "I never thought that I'd see the day that Derek Morgan was so gaga over somebody", Hotch said, "be good Em, don't pick on him, he's in love".

Derek sighed and said, "keep it up and I won't let you guys meet her until after we're married", JJ said, "married, this must be serious"?, Derek said, "I've never felt this way Jayje, it's like when we're apart I can't wait to see her again and when we're together I have to be constantly touching her". JJ and Emily looked at each other and said in unison, "he's in love" causing him to smile.

Penelope turned on the radio and couldn't help but smile as one of the songs her and Derek danced to filled the air, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want to stay here with Derek but this is an amazing job opportunity". A few feet later she got stopped by a traffic jam, she sat back in her seat and said, "now what"?, she then heard on the radio that there was a 3 car pileup and that the road was going to be closed for a few hours but that all traffic was going to be re-routed but it might take a little time.

Derek was the first one off the jet and everybody watched as he sprinted toward his waiting car, Dave said, "something tells me that before to long we're going to be hearing weddin bellssssss" as they all climbed into their waiting SUVs and headed back to the BAU. Penelope was sitting in traffic tapping her finger against the top of the steering wheel when her cell started beeping.

She looked down and smiled when she saw a text from Derek saying that he was on his way to class but was stuck in traffic", she giggled as she sent him one back that said, "me to". Derek dialed her number and after a few rings he heard, "welcome to traffic jams are us how can I help you today", he laughed and said, "what's causing this traffic jam", she said, "a 3 car pileup handsome, they are going to start redirecting traffic soon but so far, nothing".

Derek said, "I missed you, I couldn't wait to get back", she sighed and said, "I missed you to and I loveddddd the teddybear" he smiled and said, "good, good, I wanted to send you something so you would know that I was thinking of you". She said, "ohhhhh I've done nothing but think of ya handsome", he moved around in his seat and said, "is that so"?, she said, "yep that's so".

Penelope said, "so how did the case go"?, he said, "we found the girls and returned them safely home and it's all thanks to you and your idea", she grinned and said,  
"glad I could help". Derek said, "you're amazing, you're skill with computers is unlike anything I've seen before", she said, "awwwww, you're just saying that cause it's true" causing him to laugh.

Penelope said, "I've missed that", he said, "what me laughing"?, she said, "definitely, don't get me wrong I've missed everything about you but your smile and laugh are definitley on the top of the list". He said, "hmmmm what about my lips"?, she blushed and said, "ohhhh yes definitely those lips, they should be listed as lethal weapons" causing him to smile.

Derek said, "sooooo how about we go out to dinner after class"?, she said, "I'd like that", he said, "me to, that way I can spend some time alone with my girl", her heart raced when she heard him calling her his girl again. Derek said, "baby girl are you still there"?, she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "are you still there, you're really quiet".

She took a deep breath and bit down on her lip as she said, "Derek we need to talk"


	17. Chapter 17

Dance Of Love-Ch 17

Derek swallowed hard and said, "talk, talk about what"?, she said, "I I I was offered another job", he said, "that's great news baby girl, congrats", she said, "thanks hotstuff but I don't think you understand everything". Derek listened as she said, "I was offered a job running my own department but it's all the way across the U.S sugar shack".

He said, "are you going to take it", she said, "I don't know what to do, I'm honored to be offered the job but", he said, "but what"?, she said, "I don't want to lose what we've got". He smiled and said, "me either", Penelope said, "I have a few weeks before I have to give him an answer", Derek said, "so I have some time to try to change your mind, huh"?, she giggled and said, "that you do".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what do you think I should do Derek"?, he said, "I want you to stay", she smiled and said, "really", he said, "definitely but the choice isn't up to me". She closed her eyes and said, "I know it's soon but I've never felt this way before Derek", he gripped the steering wheel and said, "me either sweetness".

Derek said, "did I push you to hard", she said, "no hotstuff, no, I was the one that was practically doing whatever I wanted to do", he laughed and said, "you didn't see me complaining did ya", she threw her head back and said, "not at all". Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "if they don't hurry up and start moving this traffic we're going to be late for class".

No sooner did those words leave his mouth before Penelope said, "yessssss we're moving, we're moving", Derek said, "are we still on for dinner after class", she sighed and said, "we sure are, well that's unless you want to cancel". Derek quickly said, "nooooo I don't want to cancel, I can't wait to spend some time alone with my baby girl".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'm in the parking lot", Derek said, "I'll be there in about 2 minutes", they stayed on the phone laughing and talking until he pulled into the parking lot. When she saw his handsome face she started waving, he climbed out of his truck and quickly made his way over to her, he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "ohhhh how I've missed you", she smiled up at him and said, "I've missed you to", they then intertwined their fingers as they made their way inside the building for class. The teacher grinned and said, "alright tonight is the tango, the dance of loveeeee" causing everybody in the class to start laughing.

She said, "we're going to give you a demonstration and then you'll pair off with your partners just like you've been doing and then when I call time you will once again perform for me and the rest of the class. Everybody watched as her and her partner tangoed their way across the room, Penelope was all smiles as she watched the love practically beam from the teacher and her boyfriend as their bodies molded together.

When the dance ended the teacher smiled and said, "alright now go pair off and dance your little hearts out and then when I call time you will dance for me and the rest of the class". Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as each partner set headed into their seperate directions to practice dancing, Derek sighed and said,  
"they call the tango the dance of love, ya know"?, she sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I just love to feel your arms wrapped around me sugar shack".

Derek took a deep breath and smiled at her as he put his hands on her hips and the music started, it just felt so natural to be in his arms, everything seemed so so perfect. They moved as one to the beat of the music and the teacher stopped watching the other students and walked over and started watching Derek and Penelope, she was impressed by the way they danced together, it was like they had been dancing together for years instead of just a week".

As she watched them she could see the passion in their eyes, the way he touched her body it was obvious to her that they were hot for each other, Dereks heart started to race as he dipped her. Looking down at her smiling face made him happy, feeling her in his arms made him realize that he needed to do whatever it took to make sure that she stayed in Virginia with him.

When their music started they both laughed and bowed as the teacher and the rest of the class stood there smiling, laughing and clapping, the teacher said, "I know I said that I wasn't going to assign dances yet but I'm assigning the tango to the two of you". Derek said, "thank you mam", she said, "you two move so gracefully together, it's like you've been dancing for years".

Penelope sighed and said, "thank you mam", she nodded her head and said, "the way Derek and Penelope danced the tango is the way it is meant to be danced, you could just feel the passion coming from every pore of their bodies". The teacher then looked at the couple and said, "you two did beautifully so you can leave early if you wish".

Derek looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "what about it baby girl"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way handsome" and they then headed out of the room with huge smiles on their faces as they headed out for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Dance Of Love-Ch 18

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking into the resturaunt, he put his hand in the small of her back as they were led to their table in the corner of the room. He pulled out her seat and said, "there you go sweetness", he then sat down beside her and the waitress said, "what can I get you two to drink"?, he looked at her and said, "how about some red wine", she said, "that sounds great, thanks".

Derek looked up at the waitress and said, "2 glasses of red wine please"?, she said, "yes sir", she first handed them 2 dinner menus before walking over to get their drinks. Penelope said, "everything looks so good", he said, "not as good as what I'm looking at", she reached over and ran her hand up and down his arm and said, "I am so glad that you're home".

He winked at her and said, "me to sweetness, me to", the waitress handed them their drinks and said, "just let me know when you're ready to order", they both nodded their heads yes in agreement as she turned around and walked back toward the counter. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what are you going to get handsome", he took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking about the steak with a baked potato".

She smiled and said, "I'm leaning toward the pasta primevera and a small salad", he said, "that sounds good to", he motioned for the waitress to come back, when she got there he said, "I'll have a porterhouse steak, well done and a baked potato please". She then looked at Penelope and said, "and for you mam", she said, "I think I'll have the pasta primevera with a small side salad please".

She wrote the order down and said, "what kind of dressing mam", she said, "ranch please", she nodded her head and said, "thank you, I'll bring your orders back over as soon as possible". Derek said, "thank you" and after the waitress walked away he took her hand in his and said, "nowwwwww let's talk more about that job offer that you got today".

Penelope said, "it's a great offer", Derek said, "it definitley is", she bit down on her lip and said, "I'm honored that he picked me for the job but", Derek asked the waitress for a pen and piece of paper. When she was walking back across the room Penelope said, "what's that for"?, he said, "we're going to make a list of the pros and cons of you taking the job".

She smiled and said, "I love that idea", she then watched as Derek drew a line down the center of the paper, he then wrote pros on one side of the paper and cons on the other. He looked up and said, "we'll list the pros first", she said, "well theirs the promotion, the raise, the car, the house", he said, "4 huge pros there", she nodded her head and said, "definitely".

Derek said, "now we'll list the cons", she said, "I would have to quit my job, I would have to move all the way across the united states and worst of all I would be moving away from you". Derek said, "very big cons", she said, "see my problem"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do baby, I do", she put her hand in his and said, "I don't know what to do".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "what is your heart telling you to do"?, she took a deep breath and said, "my heart is wanting to stay here and see how things go with you". He smiled and said, "that's what my heart hopes you do to", he then said, "what would you do if I tell you that I know of a job offer right here in the state of Virginia"?, she leaned forward and said, "job, what job"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it before he opened his mouth and readied to speak.

He said, "my boss Hotch is going to contact you about coming to work for us as our data analyst", a huge smile graced her lips and she said, "me, work for the FBI,  
really"?, he said, "yes really". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot", Derek said, "how about I talk to him in the morning and set up an interview for you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

Their conversation was cut short when the waitress brought their food over and put it down on the table in front of them


	19. Chapter 19

Dance Of Love-Ch 19

After they were finished with their food Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "would you like to dance"?, she giggled and said, "I'd love to", he held out his hand and sighed happily as she slid her hand in his. He led her to the center of the dance floor and gently pulled her into his arms as the new song started to play, the beat was perfect for him to be able to just hold her in his arms as they swayed across the floor.

Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you feel perfect in my arms, it's like you were meant to be here", she looked up at him and said, "do you believe in kismet"?, he said, "not until I met you I didn't". She closed her eyes as his hand slid down to the small of her back, he said, "you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman".

She said, "m m me", he grinned and said, "yeah you", she said, "trust me sug I'm nothing special", he leaned down and said, "you're beautiful, kind, sweet, caring and you have one of the most loving hearts of anybody I've ever met". She said, "but I'm not the kind of woman a man like you goes for", he said, "what kind of girl do men like me go for"?, she said, "thin models not fat girls like me".

He pulled her closer and said, "baby you're perfect, what you call fat I call curvy and trust me when I say that you are curvy in allllll the right places", she laughed and said, "I'm far from perfect but I thank you for the compliment". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "to me you are perfect".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I still can't believe this is happening to me", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "believe it because it is happening". She said, "I never dreamed that taking a dance class would bring me such happiness", he laughed and said, "yeah me either", she looked up into his loving eyes and said, "I don't understand why you are taking the class you are an amazing dancer".

Derek said, "why thank you, what I learned I learned from my momma", Penelope said, "I hope that one day I get to meet her", he said, "don't worry you will sweetness,  
you will". They danced through several songs before he said, "we better get out of here it's getting late and we've both got early days tomorrow", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

He caressed the side of her face and said, "don't worry gorgeous we'll do this again and hopefully soon", Penelope said, "sounds good", he grinned and said, "one of the bad things about my job is that I don't know when I might have to go out of town". She looked up at him and said, "how long are you usually out of town"?, he said,  
"well that varies".

She listned as he said, "usually a few days but we have been gone for several weeks at a time", she said, "several weeks"?, he nodded his head and said, "sad but ohhh so true baby girl". Penelope said, "at my job I work Monday thru Friday from 8:00 to 4:00 day in and day out", Derek said, "sometimes I'd love to have that kind of set schedule".

Penelope said, "sometimes it's good but other times it sucks" earning a laugh from Derek, after paying for their dinner he walked her to her car, he opened her door and said, "I had a great time tonight". She said, "so did I", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "when can we do this again"?, she opened her mouth to tell him any time when a masked man pulled a gun and said, "your money or your lives".

Derek put her behind him and said, "you don't want to do this man", he laughed and said, "what are you a shrink or something, I said your money or your lives", Derek said, "you don't want to hurt us". The man stood there looking at him and said, "you don't know me, you don't know what I want so stop acting like we're best friends or something".

Derek lunged at the gun and when he did the sound of gunshots and screams filled the air


	20. Chapter 20

Dance Of Love-Ch 20

Penelope watched as Derek dropped to his knee, she ran beside him and said, "hotstuff are you alright"?, he reached down at his side and said, "uummmmmm h h help me up sweetness". Penelope looked up and saw that the man was now gone, she helped Derek up and said, "I need to get you to the ER", he said, "I'll be alright, you don't ha", she said, "don't argue with me, you're going".

She helped him into Ester and raced from the parking lot, on the way to the hospital Derek dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "Morgan, I thought you had dance class"?, Derek said, "m m meet us at the hospital". Hotch said, "what's wrong"?, Derek collapsed against the seat, Penelope grabbed his cell and said, "hello who is this"?, Hotch said, "this is Aaron Hotchner, I'm Dereks superior".

Penelope said, "my name is Penelope Garcia", Hotch said, "what happened"?, she then spent the next few minutes filling him in on what happened, when she was finished he said, "which hospital"?, she said, "we're 1 block away from Lincoln Memorial". Hotch said, "we'll meet you there", after the call ended she looked over at Derek and said, "hang in there Derek, we're here, we're here".

She put the car into park and ran into the ER and came back out with help, they loaded him onto the gurney and rushed him inside, the nurses stopped her at the front desk so they could work on Derek. She said, "I I I need to be in there with him", the nurse said, "are you family"?, she said, "I'm his girlfriend", she said, "just wait until they can check him out and then I'll see about letting you go back, okay"?, she nodded her head as she walked over and sat down in a chair to wait on news of her hotstuff.

A few minutes later she looked up when she saw 6 people running inside, one man said, "my name is Aaron Hotchner I'm looking for my agent, Derek Morgan", the nurse said, "he's being examined right now, you can wait right over there with his girlfriend and when the doctor can she will be out to talk to you". He nodded his head and said, "thank you" as they started walking toward the waiting room.

Hotch stood in front of her and said, "Penelope"?, she looked up and said, "Aaron", he said, "yes and this is my wife Emily, these are our friends Jennifer and Spencer Reid and David and Fran Rossi". Penelope said, "it's nice to finally meet you but not under these circumstances", Fran stepped forward and said, "I'm Dereks mother,  
how long have you and my son been dating", she blushed and said, "since dance class started".

Fran sat down beside her and said, "can you tell me what happened"?, she nodded her head and then spent the next few minutes filling Fran in on what happened, Reid stepped forward and said, "did you recognize the man that shot Morgan", she said, "no, sorry". Emily said, "would you be able to describe him to the sketch artist for us"?, she said, "yeah sure, I can try, everything happened so fast".

Dave looked down at the blood on her shirt and said, "are you alright, you didn't get hurt did you", she said, "n n no, that's Dereks blood", Emily said, "don't worry he's going to be fine, he's tough, he's a fighter". She took a deep breath and said, "thank you all for being here", Fran said, "of course honey", Penelope then sat back in the chair and sat waiting to hear word about Derek.

After a few minutes the doctor walked out and said, "family of Derek Morgan", everybody stood up and walked toward her, she said, "he's gonna be fine, he needed 10 stitches and we want to keep him overnight for observation because of the blood loss". Fran said, "can we see him"?, she said, "sure just follow me", everybody quickly followed her behind the desk and down the hall toward his cubicle.

Derek looked up and saw everybody walking into the room, he said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she walked over and took his hand in hers and said, "I'm fine, just worried about you". He winked at her and said, "don't worry about me I'm gonna be fine in a few days", the doctor said, "you are going to need to take it easy for at least a week".

Penelope said, don't worry he will", Fran said, "he certainly will, until he gets better he's going to be staying with me and his step father", Derek said, "momma I'm fine". Fran said, "don't momma me Derek Michael Morgan", he held up his hand and said, "yes mammmmmm" causing everybody in the room to laugh, the doctor said, "you guys can stay for a few more minutes and then agent Morgan is going to be moved to his room".

Fran said, "what room will he be in", she looked at his chart and said, "220", she smiled and said, "I gave him a shot for pain so he'll probably be falling asleep very soon". Derek started yawning and said, "thanks doc", she laughed and said, "anytime agent, now rest up and listen to your mom and your girlfriend", he nodded his head and said, "don't worry I'll be good" causing the doctor to grin as she walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Dance Of Love-Ch 21

It wasn't long before Derek was moved to his room, the team and Penelope were talking when they noticed that Derek had drifted off to sleep, Penelope said, "if it's alright with you Fran I'd like to stay here tonight with hiim"?, she said, "it's fine with me honey but what about work"?, she said, "I work here so it isn't a bit problem".

Hotch said, "speaking of work, Penelope can I speak to you for a minute out in the hall", she nodded her head and said, "sure", the family then watched as the two walked out into the hall. Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "has Derek talked to you about working for us"?, she grinned and said, "he has", Hotch said, "does that sound like a job that you might be interested in"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it does".

The two then spent the next few minutes talking and the more Hotch talked about the job the more it was interesting her, she grinned and said, "so would I be working with all of the teams or just yours", he said, "mainly ours but sometimes the others to". She sat back in her seat and said, "I was just offered another job earlier today".

Hotch said, "one that you're interested in taking", she said, "yes", he said, "so now I guess you have to pick between the two", she grinned and said, "both of them sound really good". He sat there and listened as she told him about the perks at the other job, when she was finished he said, "wow that job comes with a lot of perks doesn't it"?, she laughed and said, "yeah it does".

He said, "we would love to have you work with us, I've never seen anybody else have the skills you do", she smiled and said, "why thank you sir", he grinned and said,  
"please call me Hotch". She said, "thank you Hotch", he said, "you won't have regular hours any more if you take this job and sometimes you might be traveling with the team".

She grinned and said, "traveling with the team"?, he said, "yes because sometimes I'm gonna need you to talk to the press and family members of the victims", she said,  
"you all have hard job". Hotch said, "it is but when we are able to save innocent people it's work the risk we take each day", she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"if you'll excuse me I think I'll go for a little walk and do some thinking".

He nodded his head and said, "sure go ahead", she started up the hall but turned around and said, "please tell hotstuff if he wakes up before I get back that I won't be gone long". He smiled and said, "I sure will", she smiled and then turned around and headed up the hall, Hotch stepped back inside with a huge smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the team.

Emily said, "well, how did it go"?, he said, "good, very good I believe", Dave said, "where did she go"?, he sighed happily and said, "she went for a walk, she said that she had a lot to think about but that she wouldn't be gone long". Reid smiled and said, "I think she's going to take the job", JJ said, "me to Spence", Hotch said, "I hope so but she was offered another job earlier today".

Everybody then listened as he filled them in on everything he and Penelope talked about out in the hall, Fran looked down at her sleeping son and then up at Hotch and said, "something tells me that Penelope Garcia is going to be my daughter in law". Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I totally agree with you Bella", she winked at him before sitting down beside Dereks bed.

Penelope was walking down by the fountain thinking, she was thinking about what she wanted to do, she blew out a deep breath and said, "both jobs sound great Garcie now you need to decide which one you want". She sat down on the bench and bit down on her bottom lip as she started weighing the pros and cons of both jobs, if anybody would have walked by they would have thought that she was crazy.

After a few minutes of talking to herself she stood up and headed inside to fill everybody in on her decision


	22. Chapter 22

Dance Of Love-Ch 22

By the time she walked into his room Derek was starting to wake up, he smiled and said, "there's my girl", she sighed happily as she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. He said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I've just been out walking and thinking", Hotch said, "we'll go and give you guys some time alone".

As they started to turn around and head out she said, "no, please wait, you should hear this to", Derek reached over and took her hand in his and said, "are you sure that nothing's wrong", she kissed his lips gently and said, "positive handsome". She said, "Aaron talked to me about the job working with the BAU", Derek was all smiles as he said, "and what did you decide to do"?, she said, "wellllllll I weighed the pros and cons again for both jobs".

Derek said, "you're killing me here sweetness", she said, "I've decided toooooooo", Derek felt his heart racing, he couldn't help but wonder was she taking the job across the united states or was she going to stay here and be with him. She smiled and said, "I'm going to stay here and take the job with the BAU", she then turned around and looked at Hotch and said, "that is if you still want me"?, he said, "ohhhh a tech with your skills of course we want you".

Penelope shook hands with Hotch and said, "well then it's settled", Hotch smiled and said, "that's wonderful news Penelope", Derek said, "yesssssss my baby girl is going to stay here with meeeeee". Penelope laughed and said, "somebody's excited", Derek said, "of course I am my girl isn't leaving me", she leaned down and pressed a soft and gentle kiss to his lips and said, "I guess you're stuck with me now".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time", Hotch looked at her and said, "can you come in on Monday so we can get you into your new office and let you start to get use to the equipment", she said, "I'll be there". Emily grinned and said, "welcome to the BAU family Penelope", JJ hugged her and said, "yes, welcome, welcome".

Reid smiled and said, "welcome to the family", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you all so much", Dave said, "you'll fit in just fine with us don't you worry about that". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm so excited now all I have to do is let my bosses know that I'm going to start working with the BAU", Hotch said,  
"welcome aboard Penelope".

She grinned and said, "thank you sir", he said, "please Penelope call me Aaron or Hotch", she giggled and said, "sorry sir, I mean Hotch", he said, "well since we know that Morgan's going to be alright and that we have a new tech we'll go and let the two of you have some time alone". Derek said, "thanks everybody, thank you so much for coming".

Fran hugged and kissed her son and said, "don't scare your momma like that anymore baby boy", he laughed and said, "yes mam", she leaned in and whispered something into his ear. He blushed and said, "mommaaaaaaaaa", she laughed and said, "I'll have everything ready for when you get home tomorrow honey", he nodded his head and said, "okay momma, I'll see you tomorrow".

After his team was gone he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "what's on the beautiful mind of yours"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "you scared me Derek, I thought that I was going to lose you". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm alright, I'm safe and other than needing a few stitches I'm fine", she said,  
"but you lost so much blood, it was everywhere".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'll be as good as new in no time", she sighed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he said, "we've still got dance class and don't forget that recital". She said, "ohhhhh the recital", he said, "yeahhhhhhh", she said, "maybe we should talk to the teacher and have her assign our dance to someone else"?, he said, "baby, I promise you I'm fine, just a little sore but I'm going to be back to my flirting self in no time" earning a smile from his girl.

The couple sat and talked until Dereks eyes started closing, she kissed his lips and said, "get some sleep, I'll be right here", he winked at her and said, "I'm so glad that you're staying here". She smiled at him and said, "ohhh you are are you"?, he closed his eyes and nodded his head and mumbled, "every man wants the woman he's in love with near him".

She said, "w w what did you say"?, but the only thing she got was a soft snore in reply


	23. Chapter 23

Dance of Love-Ch 23

Derek woke up the next morning to see his beautiful girlfriend sleeping in a chair beside his bed, he smiled and laid there watching her for a few minutes before she started waking up. She grinned and he said, "morning beautiful", she giggled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "don't tease me goddess, you know that I'm not up to par yet".

She stood up and leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "well then in that case I'll have to offer again when you are doing better", he winked at her and said,  
"I'm going to hold you to that". She sighed happily and said, "how are you feeling"?, he said, "sore but good, I haven't slept that good in years", she sat down on the bed beside him and said, "you really scared me lastnight".

He reached up and touched her face and said, "I'd never let anybody hurt you", she leaned in to his hand and said, "please don't risk yourself like that again, not for me". Derek said, "protecting you just seems natural", she said, "ohhhh really now", he said, "when a man loves a woman he'll do anything it takes to keep her both safe and happy".

Penelope said, "w w what did you say"?, he said, "I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy"?, she said, "no before that", he grinned and said, "ohhhh that"?, she said, "yeah that". Derek said, "when a man loves a woman he'll do anything it takes to keep her safe and happy", she looked into his eyes and said, "y y you said that you loved me".

He nodded his head and said, "that I did and I mean it", she smiled and said, "Derek I" and their conversation was halted when the doctor walked into the room and said,  
"well how is the patient this morning"?, he smiled and said, "sore but good doc, when can I get out of here"?, she said, "well your vitals stayed good lastnight sooo maybe in a few minutes".

Derek said, "how long before I can have the stitches removed"?, she said, "I want to wait at least a week", he nodded his head and said, "what about work"?, she said,  
"not until after you're healed". He opened his mouth and Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "don't worry doctor he'll be a good boy", Derek looked over at her and said, "I'll be good".

The doctor pulled a prescription out and handed it to Penelope and said, "make sure he takes one of these 3 times a day", Derek watched as she took the first one and said, "will do". She then handed Penelope another prescription and said, "and make sure he takes one of these 4 times a day", he said, "what are those for", she said,  
"one is antibiotics and the other is something for pain".

Derek said, "I don't think I'll be needing anything for pain", Penelope said, "ohhhh yes you will", the doctor laughed and said, "it looks like you've been over ruled agent Morgan". He grinned and said, "I guess so doc", she said, "I'll bring your release papers in a few minutes", he nodded his head and said, "thanks again for all that you did for me".

She sighed and said, "any time agent, any time", after the doctor walked out of the room Derek threw the covers back and tried to sit up on the side of the bed, he got Penelopes attention when he winced in pain. She said, "handsome what are you doing"?, he said, "I need to get up and get changed back into my clothes", she shook her head and said, "ohhhh but no".

He said, "what do you mean ohhhh but no"?, she said, "your mom is bringing you some clean clothes this morning sooooo just lay there and rest", he laid back down on the bed and said, "happy now"?, she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "very much so thank you". He took a deep breath and said, "nowwwwww can we get back to our converstaion"?, she said, "weren't we finished"?, he shook his head and said, "nope".

She teasingly asked, "what were we talking about again"?, he pulled her closer and said, "don't play coy with me Ms. Garcia", she said, "I don't know what you mean hotstuff". He said, "ohhhh but I think you do", she said, "I remember what we were talking about now", he laughed and said, "good, then you can continue", she gently put her hand on his chest and said, "I love you to Derek".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart they saw the smiling face of one Fran Morgan Rossi in the doorway, Penelope blushed and said, "sorry Mrs. Rossi". Fran said, "please honey call me Fran", she nodded her head and said, "sorry Fran", Fran said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for honey".

Derek said, "I love her momma", Penelope said, "and I love him", Fran grinned from ear to ear and said, "it looks like I might be getting those grandbabies now", Derek shook his haead and said, "mommaaaaa". Fran laughed as she handed Derek his clothes and said, "here ya go", Derek slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, once he was inside he sighed happily and couldn't help smiling as he started changing his clothes so that he could head home.


	24. Chapter 24

Dance Of Love-Ch 24

Derek was getting settled into the car when somebody walked up to Penelope and she said, "I'll be right back", he nodded his head yes and watched she talked to the man for several minutes. He could tell by the smile on her face that she was getting good news, it wasn't long before she walked over and said, "can you give me a ride back to my car"?, Derek said, "sure but I was hoping that you would come back and stay with me for a while".

She said, "I'll get my car and follow you", he grinned and said, "that's my girl", she then climbed into the backseat beside Derek and he said, "sooooo who was that baby girl"?, she said, "that was my boss". He said, "it looked like he gave you good news", she nodded her head and said, "he sure did", she smiled and said, "well he asked me if I'd made a decision".

He reached over and gently took her by the hand and said, "how did he take it"?, she said, "he was happy for me that I was staying and about the job with the BAU", he said, "what aren't you saying"?, she said, "welllll I don't have to go back to work at the hospital, he said that I had been an excellent employee and he didn't need the 2 week notice".

Derek said, "so does that mean what I think it does"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it means that I'm alllll yours, well not alllll yours but", he leaned in and then pressed his lips gently against hers and said, "I love you". She sighed happily and said, "I love you to", she then laid her head down on his shoulder as they intertwined fingers.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot at the dance school, she giggled and said, "I'll be right behind you", he winked at her and said, "be careful baby". She said, "always hotstuff, always", she then climbed out of the car and climbed into Ester and he watched as she then pulled in behind him as they pulled out onto the

Penelope followed behind the car all smiles because she was going to get to spend some time alone with Derek before she started her new job, she had to admit that the prospects of the new job thrilled and terrified her. She watched as Daves car turned off the road and started up a long driveway, she said, "wowwwwww", she pulled up behind Dave and turned off her car.

She got out and walked to the passengers side of the car and opened the door, she said, "here hotstuff let me help you", he grinned and said, "sure thing sweetness",  
as he slid out of the car. He wrapped his good arm around her and grunted out in pain as they started walking up the stairs, Dave said, "now once you get inside I want to see you on that couch, resting".

Derek said, "yeah, yeah", Penelope said, "don't worry Dave he'll rest", Derek said, "alright alright I'll be good", Dave laughed and shook his head as he watched the couple head inside the house. Once they stepped inside he was met by his sisters, Derek said, "baby girl this is my older sister Sarah and my baby sister Desiree",  
they both smiled and said, "nice to meet you".

Penelope shook their hands and said ,"it's so nice to meet you", Sarah said, "come on baby brother let's get you settled on the couch", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "alright big sister" as they made their way toward the couch. Once they had him settled Sarah said, "you two just sit here and relax and we'll go and get you some lunch".

Penelope said, "here let me help you" and she started to get up and Derek put his hand on her arm and said, "trust me sweetness just sit here and relax", Desi said, "he's right Penelope". She held up her hands in surrender and said, "okay", Sarah and Desi laughed and said, "we'll be right back with your food", they then sat there holding hands as they watched Dereks sisters disappear through the house.

Derek said, "so are you excited about your new job with the BAU"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm so happy that you're staying". She smiled as they leaned in and she pressed her lips against his, they pulled apart and she blushed when the girls cleared their throats as they came into the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Dance Of Love-Ch 25

Penelope blushed and Derek grinned as the girls put the food down on the table in front of them, Desi said, "sooo Penelope, how long have you known my brother", she said, "a couple of weeks, we met at dance class". Sarah and Desi in unison said, "DANCE CLASS"?, Derek held up his hand and said, "yes dance class, now you two go and let us be alone pleaseeeeee".

They both turned around when they heard Fran saying, "leave your brother alone girls", Derek stuck his tongue out and said, "ha ha she told you", Desi said, "wellll big brother you suck" before they disappeared into the kitchen. Penelope took a bite and said, "ohhhh this is yummy", Derek said, "my momma is an amazing cook", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "yessss definitely".

They sat laughing and talking while they finished their food, when they were finished Penelope handed him a pain pill and antibiotic and said, "take these", he winked at her and said, "you're the only medicine I need". She laughed and said, "take em", he took the pills in his hand and popped them into his mouth and swallowed them while she watched.

Fran walked into the living room and said, "so how was your meal"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh it was wonderful, simply wonderful", Fran said, "I have some double fudge brownies in the kitchen if you two want any". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "count me in on that later", Fran laughed and said, "did you take your meds baby boy", he nodded his head and said, "yes mam, Penelope gave them to me".

Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "good girl, I know my son and he'll do whatever it takes not to take his meds", Penelope grinned and said, "don't worry Fran he's gonna take them", she looked at him and said, "right hotstuf?, he looked into her beautiful face and said, "right". Fran laughed and said, "it looks like my boy has finally met his match" as she walked back toward the kitchen.

Derek said, "what do you think"?, she said, "aboutttttt"?, he said, "do you think I've met my match", she leaned in and caressed the side of his face and gently kissed his lips and said, "definitley". He took a deep breath and said, "you're so beautiful and I'm so glad that you're not leaving", she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "you are huh", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I am".

She looked up at him and said, "what would you have done if I'd took the other job"?, he said, "honestly", she said, "yes, honestly", he said, "I would have probably transferred to California to be with you". She smiled and said, "really, you would leave everything to move across the country to be with me"?, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I surely would, you're part of my world now and I don't want to lose you".

Penelope watched as he tried to hide a yawn, she said, "handsome why don't you get some rest", he shook his head and said, "I don't want to sleep that means that you will leave". She laughed and said, "how about you rest and I'll go talk to your mom and sisters"?, he said, "I like it", she laughed as she stood up and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered him up.

She said, "is there anything else I can do for you"?, he said, "another kiss would be good", she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he instantly deepened the kiss earning a moan from her. When they pulled apart she said, "not until you're better handsome", he said, "we can kiss baby girl", she said, "we can buttttt we have to be careful".

He laughed and said, "careful", she said, "yes because it would be soooooo easy to lose control", he said, "I've always had a way with the ladies", she rolled her eyes and said, "you, rest". He winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to now rest", he fake saluted her and said, "mam yes mam", she laughed and shook her head as she headed into the kitchen to join Fran and the girls.


	26. Chapter 26

Dance Of Love-Ch 26

When she walked into the kitchen Fran said, "is everything alright"?, she said, "yeah, everything's fine, he's pain pill was making him sleepy so I got him to agree to rest". Sarah said, "I know my brother so he's made you promise that you wouldn't leave, right", she laughed and said, "right you are Sarah", Desi smiled and said, "I've never seen my brother this happy before".

Sarah said, "me either, happy looks good on him for sure", Fran nodded her head and said, "it sure does", Penelope said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but our connection is so strong". The women sat there and listned and they could tell by her tone that she was head over heels in love with Derek, Desi said, "I think that you and Derek make such a cute couple".

Penelope said, "thank you so much", Fran said, "so tell us a little about you honey", Sarah poured her a cup of coffee and smiled as Penelope spent the next little while filling them in on herself. When she was finished Desi said, "I still can't believe that you turned a job down with all of those perks to stay here and work with the BAU and be with my brother".

Sarah said, "those were some awesome perks Penelope", everybody laughed and she said, "everything was so amazing but I wanted to stay here and spend time with hotstuff and when Hotch talked to me about working for them I knew what I had to do". Sarah and Desi in unison said, "AWWWWW", Fran said, "so you met Derek in dance class, how's that going"?, she said, "great and as a matter of fact we're having a recital in a few weeks".

Desi said, "recital", she said, "yes we were all assigned dances and Derek and I got the tango", Fran said, "ohhhh that's the dance of loveee", Penelope laughed and said, "that's what the teacher said to". Sarah said, "how long is it before this recital"?, she said, "it's still several weeks away so Derek will have plenty of time to rest and heal before we have to start practicing again".

When Derek woke up some time later he smiled as he heard his baby girl, mom and sisters laughing from the kitchen, he laid there listening to them talk for a while before he said, "heyyyyyy can somebody come and talk to me pleaseeeee"?, Penelope grinned and said, "coming sugar shack", everybody laughed as they watched her head back into the other room to spend some time with Derek.

Penelope walked over to the couch and kissed him on the lips and said, "how are you feeling"?, he took a deep breath and said, "great, the nap definitely helped", she said, "seeeeeee". Derek said, "I do, I do and I want to thank you for convincing me to rest", she put her hand in his and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're around for a long long time".

As the afternoon continued Derek and Penelope sat and talked, really talked and they were all smiles when the rest of the team arrived around 4, JJ and Reid arrived first with their son Henry. The little blonde haired boy ran over and said, "hiiiiiiiii", Penelope grinned and said, "hi there", JJ said, "Penelope this is our son Henry and Henry this is one of mommy and daddys new friends, this is Penelope".

Henry giggled and said, "hiiii Penewope", she said, "hi Henry", Reid said, "he just turned 4 and when we told him that his uncle Derek had a girlfriend he couldn't wait to meet you". She said, "it's nice to meet you Henry", he giggled and said, "fanks" as he climbed up on the couch and sat between the happy couple, JJ said, "are we the first ones here", Derek said, "everybody's here but Hotch" and then there was a knock at the door.

Reid laughed and said, "speaking of" as he walked over and opened the door to reveal the Hotchner family", Jack looked up and said, "hi uncle Spence", he ruffled the little boys hair and said, "hiya Jack". As Jack headed inside he said, "where's Henry"?, Reid said, "he's in there on the couch with uncle Derek and his girlfriend"  
and then Jack said, "thankssssss" as he ran toward the living room.

When the others walked into the room Jack had climbed up between Derek and Penelope and was sitting there talking to Penelope, she laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you to Jack". Emily said, "how's the paitent doing"?, Derek said, "he's doing quite well", Penelope laughed and said, "he took his pain meds and took a nap and is doing a lot better".

Jack said, "are ya sore uncle Derek"?, he said, "yep but I'll be as good as new in no time", he then raised his shirt and Henry said, "owwwwww uncle Dewek", he rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "don't worry between nana Fran and aunt Penelope uncle Derek is wellllll taken care of". Henry then looked up at Penelope and asked a question that made Penelopes heart flutter, "awe you gonna mawwy my uncle Dewek"


	27. Chapter 27

Dance Of Love-Ch 27

JJ quickly said, "Henryyyyy", Penelope blushed and said, "it's okay JJ", she then looked down at the little boy and said, "I don't know sweetie", the little boy looked up at her and said, "why notttttt"?, Derek grinned as Penelope said, "I love your uncle Derek, I love him with all my heart but", Derek said, "and I love your aunt Penelope and if I have my way we will definitley be getting married".

Penelopes mouth flew open and Henry and Jack said, "yayyyyyyyy", Fran said, "alright you little munchkins I have some fresh cookies in the kitchen", both little boys looked at their mothers and after given the all clear they followed her through the house. JJ said, "I'm so sorry Penelope, I didn't know that he was going to do that or I would have warned you".

She smiled and said, "it's alright JJ, really", Reid said, "so how was the patient today, was he a good boy"?, Penelope laughed and said, "he was a very good boy, he took his meds and he napped". Derek looked at his friends and said, "very funny guys, very very funny", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "we were just teasing ya hotstuff".

Hotch grinned and said, "I think I'm going to go grab some of those cookies myself", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and filed out of the room following him. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what was that about"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "don't play dumb with me hotstuff", he gave his famous heartbreaking smile and said, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about".

She said, "well let me refresh your memory", he sat there watching her as she nervously turned in the seat and said, "I love your aunt Penelope and if I get my way we will definitley be getting married". He said, "ohhhhh that", she said, "yes that", he said, "I'm not making it a secret baby girl", she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "just what do you see happening between us"?, he took a deep breath and grinned as he readied to speak.

He said, "I see us dating and then after a while getting engaged, I see you walking up the aisle toward me in a beautiful gown, I see our reception, our honeymoon and then I see you pregnant with our child". She felt her heart racing faster and faster, he then reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I've never felt this way before goddess, never, you're it for me", she said, "but how do you know that sometime down the road you aren't going to meet somebody else and feel the same about her"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "because I won't, I love you Penelope Garcia and I don't now or will I ever want anybody else".

He put her hand on his chest and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head yes and he then said, "do you feel how it's racing"?, she said, "I do", he said, "that happens whenever you're in the room, whenever I talk to you or even think about you". She smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, that night when we first met in class I knew that we would end up together".

She said, "and how did you know that"?, he laughed and said, "because the first time I saw that beautiful face of yours I felt it right here", he put his hand over his heart again. Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, I really do and I want all that stuff to, I want the dating, the engagement, the wedding, the honeymoon,  
definitley the honeymoon, the children, I want it all".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "are you sure that's what you want, that I'm what you want"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life". He scooted closer and leaned in and once again pressed his lips against hers, he then started kissing his way down to the curve of her neck.

Penelope closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as she turned her head to the side giving him more access to her, Derek smiled against her neck and said, "your skin is sooooo soft and you smell sooooooo good". He then kissed his way back up to her perfect lips where he wasted no time in sliding his tongue between her lips, she moaned in pleasure as their tongues battled for control.


	28. Chapter 28

Dance Of Love-Ch 28

Derek leaned a little to far and pulled away grabbing his side, Penelope said, "ohhhhh, are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine, I'm fine", she looked to see the blood seeping through his bandage. She jumped up and said, "where's the first aid kit"?, he said, "in the bathroom upstairs but I'm going to be fine", she held up her hand and said, "you're bleeding I bet you popped a stitch".

Fran looked up in time to see her runnin up the stairs, she headed into the living room and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "we got carried away and I think I might have popped a stitch". She removed the bandage and said, "more like 2 or 3 baby boy", he said, "is it bad"?, Penelope handed her the first aid kit and said, "I'm so sorry Fran, I guess we got carried away".

Derek said, "it wasn't your fault baby", Fran said, "he's right honey", she said, "but", Derek said, "don't worry I'm going to be as good as new right momma"?, she looked up at the two and said, "right". Penelope said, "from now on we're not doing nothing until you get the all clear", he said, "nothing"?, she said, "a hello kiss and a goodbye kiss but nothing else".

His mouth flew open and she said, "or I could just stay away till you're healed", he said, "no no no that's fine nothing until I'm better", Fran looked up at her and winked letting her know that he was going to be fine. When she was finished bandaging his side she said, "there ya go, good as new", Penelope said, "how about we join the others in the kitchen for some cookies"?, he said, "sounds good".

They slowly got up and headed toward the kitchen, when Hotch saw them walking into the kitchen he said, "is everything alright"?, Fran said, "yeah, Derek got carried away and popped a few stitches". Henry looked up and said, "does it owwie"?, Derek ruffled his hair and said, "it isn't bad buddy", Jack looked as Derek raised his shirt to show that Fran had recovered the wound.

Fran said, "I'll get some more cookies", Derek sat down gently at the table and said, "thanks momma", she said, "anytime honey", the family then sat at the huge table laughing and talking for several hours. Dave said, "with Derek out of commission for a few weeks now would be a good time for him to catch up on his paperwork", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I totally agree".

Derek said, "paperwork, are you serious"?, Hotch said, "yep so that way when you get released to come back to work you will be able to work in the field with the rest of the team". He nodded his head and said, "can I have a few days to rest first"?, Dave laughed and said, "of course, today's Friday so how about I bring you some of your paperwork home Monday"?, he grinned and said, "deal" as he took another bite of cookie.

As the evening continued Jack and Henry played with Clooney and Mudgie as the adults watched on, Derek said, "I can't believe how big they are now, I remember when they were born". JJ and Emily said, "tell me about it" in unison, Penelope smiled and said, "the boys are both so cute", Reid grinned and said, "thank you so much Garcia".

Penelope grinned and said, "you are very welcome", Hotch looked over at the newest member of the team and said, "have we scared you off yet"?, she laughed and shook her head and said, "no way bossman". Derek wrapped his arm gently around her and said, "my girl isn't going anywhere, she's here to stay", Penelope relaxed into his embrace and said, "right hotstuff".

Fran and the girls couldn't help but smile when they saw how Dereks face lit up when Penelope was around, he was always touching her, holding her hand, leaning in to kissed her cheek or neck or whispering something into her ear. At the end of the evening he walked her to the door and said, "I wish that I could convince you to stay here with me tonight".

She grinned and said, "you're going to be well taken care of with your mom and sisters", he nodded his head and said, "yeah but it's not the same as having you here with me". She swallowed hard and said, "when the times right I'll stay but not until you're better", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know, I know", she kissed his lips gently and said, "good night handsome, sleep tight, I love you".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "good night beautiful, sleep tight and I love you to", he kissed her lips and said, "are you coming back to see me in the morning"?, she giggled and said, "I am, you'll be sick and tired of me soon". He sighed happily and said, "never gonna happen", he then watched as she walked out the door and down the steps toward her car.

They waved at each other as she pulled away from the curb and as she disappeared around the curb he whispered, "I love you" before turning around and heading back into the house, closing the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Dance Of Love-Ch 29

The next couple of weeks flew by as Derek resteded at his moms house, Penelope was a constant companion to her hotstuff, she would call him when she woke up and then after work she would head straight over to Frans house where she stayed for a few hours before heading home. Derek was now back to work and seriously courting his baby girl.

The couple had been on several dates, picnics, beach days with the team and some wonderful dinners at her house, they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other as their relationship continued to develope. Currently Penelope was on her way to the office, she had gotten a text telling her that she needed to bring her go bag and accomany the team on their next case.

She was excited and frightened at the same time, she loved her new job but she didn't like to fly, she blew out a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator and she headed toward Dereks desk. He looked up and said, "goodddddd morning baby girl", she said, "good morning hotstuff, where's the rest of the team"?, he said, "they are already up in the round table room waiting on us".

Penelope said, "is this a bad one"?, he nodded his head and said, "unfortunately yes", she blew out a deep breath as they walked up the stairs and headed down the hall toward the rond table room. When they stepped inside Hotch said, "alright this case is in Nevada and our unsub is kidnapping male prostitutes on Friday and then keeping them for the weekend, torturing and raping repeatedly before killing them and disposing of their bodies in a landfill".

Rossi said, "you can tell by the marks on the hands and feet that the victim was held up by the arms", Reid said, "according to the autopsy results there were no DNA on or in the victims". JJ said, "maybe he's in the system and he knows that we will be able to find him"?, Emily said, "if he's keeeping them the weekend maybe he's reliving some fantasy".

Derek said, "maybe he's been hurt by a gay lover before and is seeking revenge on male prostitutes", Hotch said, "everybody grab your go bags wheels up in 30", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they stood up and headed toward the door, well everybody but Derek and Penelope. He looked at her and said, "sorry about the pictures sweetness, I know that you don't like gore".

Penelope put her hand on his arm and said, "it's not your fault sugar shack", he smiled and said, "so what do you think about traveling with the team"?, she grinned and said, "I'm excited and terrified at the same time". He grinned and said, "don't worry we'll be there with you goddess", she took a deep breath and said, "any idea how long we'll be in Nevada"?, he shook his head and said, "not a clue" as he held out his arm and she happily looped hers through his as they headed out to join the rest of their team.

The next few days passed by slowly as the unsub kidnapped 3 other male prostitutes, the team was getting discouraged but their tech goddess found the information they needed to bring down the unsub. Hotch said, "Garcia you are a miracle worker", she laughed and said, "awww sir you're only saying that becuase it's true" causing them all to laugh as they headed out of the police station leaving their tech behind.

It didn't take long before they had captured their unsub and saved the other hostages, Reid smiled as he glanced over at Derek who was deep in thought, he said, "are you alright"?, Derek said, "huh"?, Reid said, "what's on that mind of yours"?, Derek said, "I don't want to waste any more time not being with Penelope", Dave stepped forward and said, "we're listening".

Derek gave them his famous smile and said, "Dave how fast can you get momma and the girls here"?, he said, "a few hours why"?, he said, "let me tell you my idea" and they all gathered around and listened as he filled them in on his plan, one that would finally put him together with his baby girl. When he was finished telling them his plan they all hopped into their SUVs and headed back to the station to put the first part of Dereks plan into action.


	30. Chapter 30

Dance Of Love-Ch 30

Penelope was the hotel room she shared with her hotstuff, even though they had been dating for a couple of months they still hadn't slept together, she loved him with all her heart but was keeping with taking it slow. She was walking over to sit on the couch when she heard a knock at the door, she headed over and opened the door only to reveal a smiling Derek Morgan.

She stepped aside and said, "uhhh hotstuff why are you knocking, this is your room to"?, she looked him over from head to toe and said "you are looking snazzy, why are you dressed up"?, he stepped inside and said, "baby girl we need to talk". Penelope took a deep breath as she closed the door and walked over to join him on the couch.

Derek smiled and said, "I love you Penelope and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she said, "I want that to sug", he gave his million watt smile and said,  
"good, good". He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia, will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, her mouth flew open and she sat there speechless.

His heart raced as he waited for an answer, she said, "yes, yes, I love you Derek Morgan and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you", she then threw her arms around his neck as he crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "but seriously why are you dressed up"?, he laughed and said, "because I want you to marry me".

She said, "uhhhh we are getting married", she watched as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and he said, "no baby you don't understand", she said, "well then enlighten me please". He said, "I want us to get married, right here, now, today", she jumped up and said, "now, hotstuff we can't do that"?, he stood up and went over to her and said, "why not"?, she said, "look at me".

He licked his lips and said, "I am, I am", she said, "no I mean I have no dress, my hair and makeup are pitiful and", her ranting was cut off by another knock at her door. Derek walked over and said, "all of that has been taken care of", he opened the door to reveal JJ and Emily standing with several shopping bags, they stepped inside and over to the bride to be.

Penelope said, "what about your mom and sisters"?, Derek said, "they're on the way right now and should be here any time now", she kissed his lips and said, "we're really doing this aren't we"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "we are". She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "you better scoot if you want me to be presentable".

He laughed and said, "you're presentable now", she grinned and said, "liscense, rings, ohhhh what are we going to do about those"?, he said, "don't worry everything is taken care of". He gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I'll see you soon", she watched him walk across the room and as he opened the door and turned to look at her she said, "I love you".

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you to", before the door closed she said, "ohhhh where are we getting married'?, he said, "at a little chapel right up the street". She said, "I can't believe we're doing this, you Derek Morgan and me Penelope Garcia are doing a quickie wedding in Vegas", he grinned and said, "believe it gorgeous" as the door closed.

JJ handed her a bag and said, "here's your dress", she pulled the dress out and said, "ohhhh girls it's beautiful", Emily said, "let's get you ready because I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to wait". They then started working on her hair and makeup as she sat there anxiously waiting for the time to pass so that she could marry her sugar shack.

Derek stepped off the elevator and Dave said, "welllllll"?, he smiled and said, "let's get this show on the road", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "way to go son". He sighed and said, "where are momma and the girls"?, Dave opened his mouth to speak and that's when they both smiled as they heard the voice of Fran Morgan Rossi saying, "we're right here".


	31. Chapter 31

Dance Of Love-Ch 31

Derek threw his arms around his mom and said, "I'm so glad that you're here momma", she kissed his cheek and said, "I wouldn't miss this day for anything in this entire world". He smiled and said, "I can't belive it momma, I can't believe that in a few minutes me, Derek Michael Morgan is going to be a married man", she giggled and said, "and then you can start working on those grandbabies you promised me".

He nodded his head and said, "I know, I know", his sisters grinned as they hugged him and Sarah said, "congrats baby brother", he said, "thanks Sarah", Desi hugged him and said, "congrats big brother, I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are right now". He sighed happily and said, "I don't think I've ever been this happy squirt".

Penelope stood up and twirled around and said, "well girlies what do you think"?, both JJ and Emily said, "beautiful" in unison as Penelope twirled a few more times before looking at herself in the mirror. The girls were standing there smiling at her when suddenly she covered her mouth and gasped, JJ said, "what's wrong, are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I'm fine but I just remembered something that both Derek and I have forgotten".

The girls stood there for a few seconds before Emily said, "what did you forget"?, she said, "the recital, it's tomorrow night". JJ said, "ohhhhhh, I had forgotten all about that to". Emily said, "don't worry, you get married today, spend your wedding night here and then we all leave tomorrow afternoon so that you two can get some rest before the recital".

She said, "Emily can you do me a favor"?, she said, "yeah sure", she said, "can you go remind hotstuff about the recital and run your idea by him and see what he says about it"?, she laughed and said, "sure PG" before she headed out of the room closing the door behind her. JJ hugged her nervous friend and said, "don't worry Garcie everything is going to be alright, you'll see".

Derek was standing and talking to his mom and sisters when Emily stepped off the elevator, he looked up and said, "Em, is something wrong, did she change her mind"?,  
Emily laughed and said, "everything is fine and no she didn't change her mind". He sighed and said, "what's wrong then"?, she said, "Penelope just remembered something that we had all forgotten".

He said, "what did we for" and then he said, "ohhhhhh the recital", Emily nodded her head and said, "yep, it's tomorrow night so we suggested that you go ahead with the wedding, spend your honeymoon night here and then we all go home early tomorrow". He hugged her and said, "that's a great idea, that way we will have a few hours to rest before the recital".

Fran said, "speaking of my daughter in law, where is she"?, Emily said, "she's upstairs in the room", Derek said, "tell her that I love that idea and that I can't wait to marry her". She grinned and said, "I will" he then watched as Emily, his mom and sisters headed across the room to the elevator, once they stepped on and the doors closed he blew out a deep breath and said, "it's almost time" earning a laugh from his step father Dave.

Penelope and JJ smiled when they saw the door open and saw Emily, Fran, Sarah and Desi walking into the room, Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "you are so beautiful". Penelope said, "thanks Fran and I'm so glad that you three are here", Desi said, "me to, I was afraid that we were going to miss this day", Fran shook her head and said, "nothing could have stopped me from coming today".

Emily said, "ohhhh PG Derek said that he loved the idea and that he couldn't wait to marry you", Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "awwwwww my hotstuff is so sweet". Sarah laughed as her and her sister gently hugged their sister law and said, "welcome to the family" in unison, she wiped her eyes and said, "I want to thank everybody for being so nice to me and welcoming me into your family with open arms".

JJ said, "we're a family and that's what famalies do Garcie", everybody gathered in for a group hug that was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, Desi said,  
"I'll get it". When she opened the door she saw her step father standing there, she stepped aside and said, "is it time"? he said, "yeah, I just came up to get the bride before Derek has a panic attack".

Everybody smiled and Fran said, "we'll see you downstairs", she grinned happily and said, "thanks again, I love you guys", they stopped out in the hall and then all said, "we love you toooooo" before they headed toward the elevator. Dave said, "are you ready kitten"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way" as she looped her arm through his as they headed toward the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Dance Of Love-Ch 32

Derek paced back and forth across the huge room and all Reid and Hotch could do was laugh, Derek said, "what's so funny"?, Hotch said, "nothing, nothing at all", he said, "pretty boy"?, Reid said, "I just think it's funny that's all". Derek said, "you think what's funny"?, he said, "you and Garcia getting married here in Vegas and by none other than a Dr. Who impersonator".

Hotch leaned in and said, "I didn't think you followed the whole Dr. Who thing", he said, "ohhh I don't but my baby girl does", Reid said, "me to, me to, I try not to miss an episode". Derek said, "sweetness lovesssssss it" causing Hotch to laugh, Reid looked up and saw the girls walking in and he said, "well it's about time to start JJ and Em are here".

Derek turned around to see his mom and sisters walking into the room, she made her way up to her very nervous son and said, "I'm so proud of you son", he kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma, thanks for everything". She leaned in and said, "maybe now I'll get those gorgeous grandbabies", he laughed and said, "there's nothing I want more than a house filled with children with Penelope".

Fran rubbed her hands and said, "good, because the more grandbabies I have the better as far as I'm concerned", he grinned and said, "how was baby girl"?, Fran took a deep breath and said, "good, nervous but good". The minister said, "are you ready to begin"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitely", everybody made their way up to the front and waited for the double doors to open.

Dave kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "more than anything", he said, "well then let's get this show on the road" as he pushed the double doors open. Derek took a deep breath as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life started making her way toward him.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she looked up at the front of the chapel to see her hotstuff standing there looking so so handsome, she tightened her grip on Daves arm as they got closer and closer. When they finally made it to the front Dave once again kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she said,  
"thanks papa bear" before he walked over to join the rest of their family.

The minister said, "we are gathered her in this time to join in marriage Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as the minister said, "love is a wacky thing, it has it's own way and in it's own time". Dave grinned and said, "amen doc" causing everybody to laugh, the minister then continued by saying, "life is ever changing and the only things that stay the same are Gods love for us and our love for each other".

He then leaned in and asked for the rings and Fran stepped forward and handed him 2 wedding bands before rejoining her husband, the minister then said, "Derek slide this ring on Penelopes finger then repeat after me". He took the ring into his fingers and took a deep breath as the minister prepared to continue on with the very unusual ceremony.

He said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", he then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of my life, no matter where life takes us". Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of my life, no matter where life takes us".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to slide the ring on Dereks finger and then repeat after me", she nodded her head as she nervously took the ring into her hand and slid it on his finger. He then said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she happily said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

He continued by saying, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days of my life, no matter where life takes us", she blew out a breath and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days of our lives, no matter where life takes us". The minister said, "if there is anybody here from another place or time that can show just cause why these two can't be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this universe I now pronounce you husband and wife", they stood there looking at each other and he then said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was perfect, so loving and gentle and they pulled apart when the theme song for Dr. Who filled the air.

Everybody then clapped after the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the happy couple was all smiles as they leaned in for another kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

Dance Of Love-Ch 33

When they pulled apart they were instantly met by their familys squeals of congratulations, the minister shook their hands and said, "congratulations", then Derek an his baby girl in unison said, "thank you". The family then made their way up the aisle tossing birdseed at the happy couple, when they reached the lobby Derek said,  
"where to now"?, Dave said, "now we head to the reception, of course".

Fran said, "I'm so happy for you two", Penelope wiped away her happy tears and said, "thank you all so much for throwing this together", JJ said, "you are so welcome Garcie, welcome to the family" as she threw her arms around her friend. Dave said, "the reception is ready a few blocks up", Derek said, "how did you manage to get a reception pulled together"?, he said, "heyyyyy what can I say I have a way with the ladies".

Fran kissed his lips and said, "especially this one", Derek said, "ahhhh man, get a room", Dave said, "ohhhh we have one" as they made their way toward their waiting cars. The newlyweds climbed into one while the others climbed into the others, once the door was closed Derek said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she laughed and then said,  
"I love you to Mr. Morgan" before crashing his lips against hers.

They sat in each others arms kissing until they pulled up in front of the restuaraunt, the driver opened the door and said, "here ya go sir", Derek smiled and said,  
"thank you". He smiled and nodded his head and said, "you're very welcome" as he watched the happy family as they headed inside to continue their celebration, he then closed the door and pulled over to the side to wait for them to come back out

Inside they were led to the reception hall and inside was 3 tables, one covered with food, one hand a cake on it and the other was covered with drinks, they had soda,  
water, champagne and wine all up and ready. Penelope hugged Dave and said, "thank you for this and everything else you all did for us", he kissed her cheek and said,  
"you're welcome kitten, you both are".

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son pull his new bride into his arms as he led her to the middle of the room for their first dance as a happily married couple. Penelope wrapped her arms around Dereks waist and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as the words to At Last filled the room, she looked lovingly into his eyes and sighed happily as they started swaying across the room.

Slowly couple by couple joined them on the floor as the celebration continued, after the dance was over they made their way over to their amazing cake, Penelope said,  
"I still can't understand how you got this cake done so fast". Dave said, "the chefs here are some of the best I've ever seen", Derek said, "they really outdid themselves on this one for sure".

The cake was 3 tiers and it had a fountain under it, Penelope said, "it's beautiful, simply beautiful", Derek took the knife into his hand and said, "it's almost to beautiful to touch". Penelope put her hand on his and said, "it looks delicious and I can't wait to dig in to this bad boy", Derek laughed as they slowly sliced through the first piece.

Penelope put the cake on a saucer and then held it in front of her husband, they each took a bite and held it in front of the others mouths, Derek said, "you wouldn't smash that on my face would ya goddess"?, she smiled lovingly at him and said, "now would I do that to you"?, he smashed the cake on her face and laughed and said,  
"yes you would".

He leaned in to kiss her and she smashed her cake on his face, she then laughed and said, "I love you" before leaning in and kissing him on the lips thus getting the cake around his mouth. She licked her lips and said, "that cake is yummy" as they started cleaning the cake off of each other, Fran laughed and shook her head as she started cutting the bottom layer of cake.

Derek grinned down at his wife and said, "you look even more beautiful covered in cake", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "so do you my hunk of sexual chocolate",  
Desi rolled her eyes and said, "you're gonna make his head swell so big that he won't be able to get out of this room" causing everybody to laugh, Derek said, "ha ha little sister".

Fran said, "be good to your brother", she kissed his cheek and said, "I love you big brother and I'm so happy for you and Penelope", he said, "thanks Desi and I love you to squirt". Fran pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the brother and sister as they stood there laughing and talking, Penelope smiled when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Reid standing there, he said, "may I have this dance Mrs. Morgan"?, she put her hand in his and said, "yes you can Mr. Reid", Derek turned and smiled as he watched his wife and the man that he considered his brother happily dancing on the dance floor. JJ smiled and said, "shall we"?, he bowed and said, "we shall" as he led her to the dance floor.

It didn't take long before everybody was laughing and dancing as the reception continued late into the evening


	34. Chapter 34

Dance Of Love-Ch 34

As the evening was coming to an end Derek leaned in and said, "I can't wait to be alone with you", she kissed his lips and said, "how about we say our goodbyes and then slip out"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I like the way you think Mrs. Morgan". Penelope laughed and said, "I thought you would Mr. Morgan" as he took her by the hand and they headed over to their family.

Dave said, "well I guess you two are anxious to get to the honeymoon so the limo will take you back to the hotel where you will spend the night in the honeymoon suite so that you can enjoy your time alone". Derek smiled as he pulled his step father into his arms and said, "thanks Dave, thanks for everything", he said, "you're very welcome son".

Derek and Penelope then hugged their family before they started making their way out toward the limo, Fran said, "remember I'm not getting any younger", Derek said, "we know ma, we know" as they climbed inside the limo. Everybody watched as the limo pulled away from the curb with the entire family still waving, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "you look so happy Bella".

She sighed happily and said, "I am Dave, I'm so so happy", He kissed her lips and said, "how about you and me head back to my room where we can spend the rest of the night just focusing on each other"?, she grinned and said, "sounds like a plan". During the ride back to their hotel Derek and Penelope made out in the backseat like a couple of teenagers.

Before they knew it the limo was stopping and the door was opened, Derek stepped out and then held out his hand for his beautiful bride, she slowly slid her hand in his as she climbed out of the car. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers before they headed inside, they strolled over to the counter and the clerk said, "may I help you"?, Derek said, "yes, we have a reservation for the honeymoon suite".

The clerk said, "awwwww yes Mr. and Mrs Morgan", Derek nodded his head yes and she handed him the key and said, "everything is ready just as Mr. Rossi wanted", he said, "thank you very much". She motioned for the bellboy to show them to their room, as they headed toward the elevator she said, "congratulations and have a wonderful evening".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "thanks, we will", he then intertwined fingers with his wife and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as the doors to the elevator closed. The bellboy smiled as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the newlyweds kissing passionately, when the doors opened they reluctantly pulled apart and followed him toward their room.

Once they were standing in front of the door he put the keycard in the slot and pushed the door open, Derek and Penelope happily followed him inside, he said, "right here" he opened some double doors and said, "is your hot tub and here is the bathroom where you have a huge garden tub and shower". Derek and Penelope followed him and smiled as they looked at how beautiful everything was.

He said, "champagne is chilling by the bedside, chocolate covered strawberries are chilling also in a tray by the bed", he then turned to the bride and said, "mam I was told to tell you that on a shelf in the bathroom was a gift from the girls". He grinned and said, "have a good evening and congratulations", Derek smiled as he pulled out a large bill and said, "thanks my man".  
t The younger boy said, "thank you sir" and headed toward the door, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him, Derek turned around and pulled his wife into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart Penelope said, "I'll be right back, why don't you go ahead and get undressed and I'll be right out".

Derek gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you", she then headed toward the bathroom, Derek then didn't waste any time in getting the lights turned down low and he turned some romantic music on. He had just walked over and was starting to pour them some champagne when the door opened and Penelope stepped out.

His mouth flew open and he said, "perfection", she stepped closer and twirled around and said, "do you like it"?, he said, "I love it but there's one thing I'm wondering about it". He handed her a glass of champagne and after they clinked glasses and took a sip she said, "and what are you wondering about my teddy"?, he leaned in and said, "I wonder what you look like when it's puddled at your feet in the floor".

She handed him her glass and then slowly slid it down her body and said, "what do you think now"?, he smiled as he pulled her back into his arms and said, "you my love are better than perfection" as he crashed his lips to hers.


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter contains sexual content

Dance Of Love-Ch 35

When they pulled apart Penelope slid her hands into his boxers and slowly and effortlessly slid them down over over his hips and thighs, he lifted his legs one at a time and smiled as he watched her toss them aside. She raised up and licked her lips and gently pushed him down on the bed, he reached up and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down on top of him.

She grinned and said, "I can't believe this is actually happening, we're actually married", he ran his fingers through her hair and said, "believe it baby girl, you are now and will forever be Penelope Marie Garcia Morgan". She caressed his cheek and said, "I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She gasped in surprise when he rolled them over and hovered above her, he slid his hand down her body and said, "I've been dreaming about this since the first night we met". She giggled and said, "so have I", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips as he quickly settled between her creamy thighs, he looked down at her and smiled as he slowly slid inch by inch inside her.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth, once she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips he claimed her lips with his as he started out a slow pace as they worked to give each other the most pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of Here and Now mixed with their moans and groans.

Penelope couldn't believe this was happening, she was actually making love to Derek Morgan who was now her husband, as he slid in and out of her faster and faster she raked her nails up and down his back. She then started placing kisses from his neck up to his lips, she had never felt this way before and she knew that Derek was the perfect man for her.

Derek adjusted his hips earning a moan of pleasure from his bride, she wrapped her arms tighter around her around him and moaned his name, Derek kissed his way from her neck up to her lips. He smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and after a few hard deep thrusts they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Derek kissed her lips gently one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, she quickly rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was perfect". Penelope looked up at him and said, "I second that", she then slid her hand over his chest and said, "part of me still thinks this is a dream".

He said, "trust me sweetness this isn't a dream, this is totally and completely real", she sighed happily and said, "us meeting was destined", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I totally agree". She said, "both of us on the spur of the moment decide to take a dance class, we meet, become partners, start dating and fall head over heels in love".

He tapped the end of her nose and said, "then we got married and just consumated our marriage for the first time tonight", she said, "first time"?, he said, "ohhhhh yes because we still have the rest of the night to make love and make love we will". She giggled and said, "I was thinking that maybeee just maybe we could try out that hot tub and bath tub".

Derek said, "how about both"?, she said, "now you're talking" as she threw the covers back and jumped up, he laughed and said, "I'm gonna get you", she patted her butt and said, "come and get me" before running into the bathroom. He jumped up and chased her and when he caught her she squealed causing him to grin, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "well Mrs. Morgan, how are you enjoying your honeymoon so far"?, she slid her hand down between their bodies and said, "so far so good", he said, "well my love it's about to get better".

She bit down on her bottom lip as he picked her up and carried her into the hot tub, he sat her down in the water before sitting down and she instantly straddled his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as they continued celebrating


	36. Chapter 36

Dance Of Love-Ch 36

Penelope woke up to the smell of hot coffee and was that, could it be, chocolate, she raised up and inwardly grunted because she was sore, pleasantly sore, her husband had wore her out lastnight. She smiled when she saw him walking toward the bed she said, "when you say we're going to make love alllllll night you mean it", he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "amazing, a little sore but amazing".

He said, "lastnight and this morning was without a doubt perfect", she took a sip of her coffee and said, "I second that", he handed her a chocolate muffin and said,  
"and for the lady her favorite double chocolate chip muffin". She clapped her hands and said, "you do love me don't you"?, he laughed and said, "with all my little ole heart".

She kissed his lips and said, "I still can't believe that we got married by Dr. Who, well somebody dressed up like him and in Vegas no less", he winked at her and said,  
"it doesn't matter where or by who the important thing is that we're married". She nodded her head and said, "so true handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I just wish that we had a little more time this morning because I would love to try to work some of that soreness out".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "yeah me to", Derek took her coffee and muffin and said, "we've still got a little over an hour", she said, "I think I've created a monster". He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and said, "you love it and you know it" as he turned the water on and quickly slid out of his boxers before pulling her under the stream of hot water with him.

A little less than an hour later they walk out of the bathroom with their arms wrapped around each other, she turns in his arms and crashes her lips against his and says, "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you". Derek winked at her and said, "I'm counting on that goddess", he glanced down at his watch and said, "we better get downstairs before they send momma up here to get us".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I guess you're right"?, he said, "since we're down here on the jet you and I can cuddle on the big couch", she laughed and said, "a little nap sounds good as you know I didn't get much sleep lastnight". Derek said, "ya know I didn't either", she looked at him and said, "imagine that" as she then opened the door and they stepped out into the hall.

They were still kissing when the doors opened up on the bottom floor, they pulled apart when they heard Dave clearing his throat", Penelope blushed and said, "sorry that we're a little late". Fran said, "we totally understand honey and you're not late", Derek grinned and said, "see I knew we still had more time", Penelope playfully slapped his chest and said, "be good".

Derek laughed and said, "you weren't saying that lastnight", JJ said, "TMI Morgan", Derek leaned in and brushed his lips against his wifes and said, "I was just teasing baby girl". Hotch glanced down at his watch and said, "we better be making our way toward the jet we're suppose to take off in a few minutes", Penelope yawned and said,  
"and we need to rest before our recital tonight".

Sarah smiled and said, "I can't wait to see the two of you dance", Penelope said, "I'm a little nervous", Derek said, "you've got nothing to be nervous about sweetness,  
you are an amazing dancer". Desi said, "will you have to go over your routine a few times before the recital"?, they both looked at each other and then the others and nodded their heads in agreement as they climed into their waiting cars.

The ride to the landing strip didn't take long and soon they were walking up the steps to the jet, once they got into their seats Derek said, "once we take off and get the clearance from the pilot we'll go over there and lay down and rest". She smiled at him and said, "sounds good to me", Hotch looked over at the happy couple and grinned.

A few minutes later after the all clear was given everybody got up and started walking around and Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and led her over to the couch and laid down behind her. She settled close to him and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, JJ looked over her shoulder and grinned as she saw that both of her friens had drifted off to sleep.

She walked over and got a throw out of the overhead compartment and covered her friends up, she then pulled out her cell and snapped a picture and said, "they're both exhausted". Fran nodded her head and said, "it's been long few days", JJ said, "that it has Fran, that it has" as the older woman fixed them both a cup of tea before they walked over and sat down beside Emily and started talking about the recital.


	37. Chapter 37

Dance Of Love-Ch 37

The next thing the newlyweds knew they were being told that the plane was getting ready to land, they got up and moved over to their seats and got strapped in just a matter of minutes before the jet landed. As they grabbed their things and headed toward their waiting sUV's Derek said, "we're going to go ahead home and get in some dance practice before tonight".

Fran said, "we'll see you at the recital", Derek grinned and said, "see ya later momma", as they climbed into their car and pulled away from the airstrip, JJ grinned and said, "something tells me that the honeymoon vibe isn't going to let to much dance practicing go on". Emily laughed and said, "that's the same thing I was thinking Jayje" as they climbed into their cars and headed toward their homes.

The ride home for the newlyweds didn't take long and soon they were walking inside their house, she looked around and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're married". He pulled her into his arms and said, "believe it Mrs. Morgan, you're stuck with me now", she kissed his lips gently and said, "there's no other place I'd rather be than with you".

He pulled away and walked over to the CD player and turned on some music, he then stalked back to his bride and pulled her into his arms and said, "are you ready for the dance of loveeeee"?, she giggled as she pressed her body against his and said, "in more ways than one my love. He kissed the side of her neck and said, "practice first and then we'll have our own version of the dance of love in our room".

As the music filled the room their bodies molded as one, their perfect mixture guided them all across the room, everything, every touch, every step was pure perfection for the couple. They practiced their routine several times beforek stopping a few hours later, Penelope wiggled her eyebrows and said, "now what was this about a little dance of love in our room"?, she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and headed toward the stairs.

When he walked into their room he placed her down gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever you're it for me" seconds before he claimed her lips with a passionate kiss. Clothes went flying as the couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other, then for the next several hours the sounds of their moans and groans filled the air as they celebrated their love with round after round of passionate love making.

Penelope woke up and then kissed her sleeping husband on the cheek before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, the hot water felt great to her tired and aching body as it cascaded over every inch of her creamy skin. When she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later she saw that Derek was no longer in the bedroom.

She headed downstairs and smiled when she saw her husband in the kitchen pouring them both a cup of coffee, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and he took a deep breath and said, "hello gorgeous". He turned around and kissed her lips gently and said, "you look amazing in that dress", she said, "you don't clean up bad yourself sugar shack".

Derek said, "I thought that we would have a little coffee, I know that it's in the evening buttttt", she said, "caffeine is good, very good", he winked at her and said,  
"are you nervous about tonight"?, she took a sip of coffee and said, "yepppp sure am, what about you"?, he said, "nahhhh because you and I are the perfect fit so we are going to totally rock this recital".

Derek could tell that she had something on her mind and he said, "what's going through that sexy mind of yours"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "we never really talked about kids". He said, "do you want kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "with you, most definitely", he grinned and said, "I want a house filled with little baby girls", she giggled and said, "don't forget about mini hotstuffs".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "and mini hotstuffs", they sat talking about kids for a few minutes before she glanced down at her watch and said, "we better get out of here or we're going to be late". He held out his arm and said, "shall we malady"?, she slid her hand through his arm and said, "we shall kind sir" and they were both laughing as they walked out onto their porch, closing their door behind them.


	38. Chapter 38

Dance Of Love-Ch 38

Derek and Penelope pulled up into the parking lot of the recital hall, he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "are you ready beautiful"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be handsome". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "and I love you".

He got out of the truck and walked around to the passengers side and opened her door, he then held his hand out and smiled happily as she slid her hand in his as she got out and closed the door. As they made their way across the parking lot she felt her heart starting to race, Derek looked at her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "nervous hotstuff, very nervous".

They stopped walking and he said, "you've got nothing to be nervous about, you're going to do great in there", she smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, he took a breath and said, "I do, we are gonna rock this tango". She laughed and said, "5 minutes to showtime we better get in there", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed inside to join the rest of the class.

The recital started with the mambo and they watched as their friends danced, Derek leaned in and said, "they're doing great", she nodded her head and said, "they are totally rocking it". The newlyweds then watched as the class completed dance after dance until it was finally the last dance of the night, Derek intertwined fingers with his wife as their names were called and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

They listened as the the teacher said, "I love teaching and when a dance team comes along that has such chemistry, such passion, it makes the class so much more enjoyable for everybody". She then continued by saying, "here are two more students that exude chemistry and passion, here they are doing the tango Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan aka Derek Morgan and the former Penelope Garcia Morgan".

The sound of hands clapping and whistles filled the room as their music started, everybody watched as Derek and Penelope moved perfectly together, they were totally in sync as they danced their way across the floor. Fran smiled as she watched her son and daughter in law as their bodies moved together to the beat of the amazing music.

Sarah whispered, "they are wonderful", Desi said, "I didn't know he could dance like that", JJ said, "neither did we, they are so good together", Reid leaned down and kissed his wife on the neck and said, "they are moving perfectly together, it's hard to believe that they haven't been dancing like that for years", she said, "I couldn't have said it better Spence" as they continued watching their friends performance.

Penelope practically melted in her husbands arms as they ended their dance with the dip, the room filled with thunderous applause as he raised her back up and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart they bowed several times before heading off the stage only to come back once again with the rest of the class for one final bow before the recital ended.

Their family couldn't wait to head backstage to congratulate them, Penelope was all smiles when she saw Jack and Henry carrying flowers for her, Jack handed her the flowers he was carrying and said, "that was awesome aunt P". She kissed the little boys face and said, "thank you Jackers", Henry then handed her his flowers and said,  
"dat was coollllllll".

She laughed and said, "thank you buttercup", everybody was then telling the happy couple what an amazing job that did, she smiled as she hugged everybody, Derek was all smiles as he wrapped his arm around his mom and kissed her cheek. Fran said, "you two were so good", they both said, "thank you" in unison as Dave said, "okay it's time for us to head out for a celebratory dinner".

Penelope grinned and said, "sounds good to me, what about you handsome"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "sounds good, we haven't actually been eating alot for the past 2 days". Penelope blushed and said, "true", he wrapped his arm around her as they turned and followed their family out into the parking lot, Derek put her flowers in the seat and then helped her into the truck and said, "you were wonderful baby girl".

She giggled and said, "so were you, we were so amazing" causing him to smile, he said, "didn't I tell you that we would be okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "that you did" before pressing her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

Dance Of Love-Ch 39

Everybody was all smiles as they walked into the restuaraunt, Penelope said, "are we the only patrons here tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "we are, I thought that we could have a family dinner with only us". Derek grinned and said, "I love that idea", Fran kissed his lips gently and said, "I love the idea of a night that's just family my love".

He leaned in and whispered something into her ear, she giggled and said, "consider it a date", Derek shook his head and said, "TMI guys, TMI", Hotch laughed and said,  
"Jack why don't you and Henry go over and play with your trucks while we wait on dinner"?, they nodded their heads and squealed "coolllllllll" as they ran across the room.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you look so beautiful tonight, the way that dress is hugging all of those curves I like so much is driving me crazyyyy". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself hotstuff" earning a chuckle from his sisters he turned and said, "what's so funny"?, Desi said, "it's just good to see you so happy".

He grinned and said, "thanks Desi", Sarah said, "I never thought I'd see the day that my brother would fall head over heels in love but love looks so good on you baby brother". Derek pulled his sisters into his arms and said, "I love you both so much and I can't tell both how glad I am that you were able to be at our wedding and be here tonight".

Sarah kissed his cheek and said, "I never thought I'd say this but baby brother you have moves", he laughed and said, "ohhh I do huh"?, Desi started dancing and said,  
"yep but they aren't as good as mine". Penelope and the rest of the team stood laughing as they watched Derek, Sarah and Desi as they had a little dance off of their own.

As the evening continued the growing family enjoyed a delicious meal, great conversation and family togetherness, Dave grinned and said, "you two were great tonight,  
I'm so proud of you both". Penelope said, "awwww thanks papa bear", he said, "any time kitten", Derek sighed happily and said, "I know that we've had our vacation this year but I was wondering if you all wanted to go somewhere together next year"?, everybody smiled and JJ said, "sounds good, where were you thinking about going"?, he said, "I was thinking about maybe the beach for some fun in the sun".

Hotch said, "I love that idea", Sarah said, "so where to"?, Dave said, "how does Hawaii sound"?, the room was filled with cheers and Penelope said, "I've always wanted to go there". He said, "I have a hugeeeeee house there and we'd have our own private beach". She said, "that sounds so wonderful", Fran said, "it's beautiful there and we always have a wonderful time".

Emily said, "Jack and Henry will have a blast there", Reid said, "so will us bigger kids" causing everybody to laugh, Derek said, "the beach sounds like fun that way I can get my baby girl into a bathing suit and we can have some fun in the water". Fran said, "just as long as the fun stays G rated as long as you're with the little ones".

Derek blushed and said, "mommaaaaaaa", she laughed and said, "I love ya son but you're a newlywed and we all know how that goes", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek said, "I promise to be good as long as Jack and Henry are around", JJ said, "I'm looking so forward to our vacation", Emily said, "me to but it still seems so far away".

Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "don't worry Em the time will pass by fast and before you know it we'll be on vacation", Hotch said, "we better ask for the time off as soon as we get to work", they all said, "definitley" in unison as they all took a sip of their wine. Penelope smiled and Derek leaned in and whispered, "what has you smiling like that"?, she said, "I just can't believe that I have something that I haven't had in a long long time".

He smiled and said, "and what's that"?, she smiled happily and said, "a family, I have a family", Derek said, "awwww sweetness, from now on you will always, always have us". They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and as Penelope looked around the room she couldn't help but grin knowing that Derek was right that from now on she would never have to worry about being alone again.

One chapter left


	40. Chapter 40

Dance Of Love-Ch 40

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope laughed as she watched her husband blowing bubbles on their daughters stomach, she was almost 3 months old and she was the spitting image of her father except for her mothers eyes and nose. Fran sat down beside her daughter in law and said, "how are you doing honey"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm great", JJ said,  
"Olivia is so beautiful".

Emily grinned as she watched Hotch putting their 3 week old son Thomas on his shoulder and said, "I still can't believe that in the past year Derek and Penelope got married, did the recital and that all three of us had babies". Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm so happy because now I have 5 grandbabies to spoil rotten",  
JJ bit down on her bottom lip and grinned as she watched Reie as he sat in the shade reading a story to their 4 month old son Michael.

Dave smiled as he stood over behind the grill watching the burgers and steaks, Penelope looked up and said, "come here princess, come to momma" as Derek put their little girl into her arms. She kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "is mommy's baby girl having fun"?, Derek said, "she loves the water, she just calms right down whenever she's in it".

JJ said, "Henry and Michael love it to" Emily said, "ditto with Jack and Thomas", Hotch said, "it's so beautiful here this year", Dave said, "I agree and with that breeze blowing off the water it just makes everything perfect". Reid looked up from the story when he saw his son had once again fallen asleep, he kissed him on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you".

Dave looked up at everybody and said, "get washed up dinner's ready", Reid and Hotch took the boys inside to get the cleaned up while the girls all put the babies into the huge portable playpen beside them in the grass. The food was amazing, it was mouthwatering and everything from the blue sky to the breeze whipping the smell of the flowers was making the scene perfect.

They had everything from steaks to potato salad and for dessert Fran made her double chocolate chip cookies which was a hit to the kids young and old, Sarah and Desi were in their own little conversation about the handsome pool man when Fran said, "who wants cookiesssss"?, everybody jumped up and said, "meeeeee", she laughed as she put the plate down on the table.

By the end of the day Jack, Henry and the babies were conked out and Derek looked at his bride and said, "how does a walk on the beach sound goddess"?, she sighed and said, "heavenly handsome, heavenly". He grinned at his mom and as he opened his mouth she said, "go you two and have fun and don't worry about Olivia", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran".

As the happy couple was heading out onto the beach JJ and Reid decided to turn in and so did Hotch and Emily leaving Dave and Fran because right after dinner Sarah and Desi headed out for a swim with the pool boys. Fran grinned as she watched her son and daughter in law as they disappeared up the beach, she then laid her head on Daves shoulder and said, "I'm glad that we were able to be here together".

Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "me to Bella, me to", she said, "how about you and I take the monitor to our room and that way we can have some alone time to"?, he said, "ohhhh I'm totally liking that idea". They stood up and grabbed the monitor and then quickly made their way through the kitchen and into their room for some adult time.

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "so what do you think of Hawaii"?, she said, "I love it here, everything is so perfect, the clouds, the warm water the sand and the smell of those flowers is just adding to the beauty". They stopped walking and he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "and I love you".

He said, "may I have this dance"?, she laughed and said, "we don't have any music", he said, "we'll make our own", she said, "as long as you hold me in your arms I'll be a happy girl". He pulled he into his arms and they both sighed happily as they started swaying across the sand, as they danced they both grinned knowing that dance was what brought them together.

Derek said, "do you remember that first night we met"?, she said, "uh huh, you were so sexy and I thought I want to get to know him better", he said, "I thought the same thing about you and now you're mine". She looked up at him and said, "and you're mine", he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "forever and ever my love, forever and ever" and they spent the next few minutes dancing, dancing the dance of love.

The End


End file.
